When the Dark and Light Collide
by GoddessLove
Summary: If Edward had not returned and if Bella had choosen to fall in love with Paris instead of Romeo... Vampire and Werewolf love story. A murder, voices, a lost soul, and a house full. Married with Kids. A BXJ story, with a surprise guest of Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

**Prologue **

It had been twenty long years, twenty years, sixteen days, and thirty-seven minutes exactly since when I last heard his voice. I could almost feel tears prink my eyes as I remembered… remembered when I asked him if he didn't want me. If I could I was sure there would be a pool of tiny puddles scattered across the pillow.

No he had said. No he didn't want me, no he didn't need me, no I don't love you. If only my heart could ache, if it could only beat I'd know it would break. I rubbed at my eyes roughly, but there was no wetness across my cheeks. I starred up at the ceiling, praying that one day I could sleep. I knew it was useless- trying to find a comfortable position to relax- I didn't sleep, I never could. But I tried to seem normal, and sleeping around eight hours was normal. I sighed and rolled over onto my other side, starring at the sleeping figure beside me.

I smiled slowly. Jacob.

He was older now. 36. But he didn't look much older from when I first saw him after… after I was attacked. He still had that boyish smile set on his lips as he lay in slumber. I frowned, envied him. His red-brown skin looked rusted as always, but the lines of age on his face barely showed. He had gotten in only when the sun was starting to rise in the early morning. Sam and the others didn't come to the door; they never did though of course they knew I was up. They always said that they didn't want to wake the kids. Jacob and I knew better. It was forbidden. We were forbidden.

A flash of sharp white teeth. The blood dripping from my neck. The instant burning of fire splayed across my skin burrowing deeper in my veins. I gulped, thinking of the pain. Venom slowly seeping threw my body…. It was all like a nightmare. Jake and his gang of werewolves were too late. I saw his big black eyes as I lay on the grass, my eyes squeezed together, fighting to stay alive. My heartbeat was getting weaker by the second, but somehow it still beat on.

Jacob Black had shook with anger as he stared down at my changing form. It was only he and I in the dark forest; Sam and the others had chased Laurent away. He collapsed to his knees, hovering over me, his tears warming my face.

"I'm so sorry," I heard him whisper.

The tears came, rolling out of my eyes. I was surprised that I could even cry. "For what?" I asked, though I knew.

Jake didn't answer; he merely pulled his hand closer to my face and swiped away a tear. But he gasped and I looked up at his face, my eyes blurred. There was a burn on Jacob's finger. He stared at it in amazement, I remembered him saying that he could heal fast, but the scar never left even to this day.

"Venom," I whispered sadly.

He had flinched back, remembering what I was becoming. His eyes turned cold for a second, but he shook his head to himself and said with determination, "I'll never leave you."

Jacob Black kept his promise still to this day.

I looked at him, tired from a night of protecting the town from people like me. Vampires.


	2. Moving On

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

**Chapter 1:**

**Moving On**

I smiled as Lucy walked down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen. I was there, cooking a stack of french bread. She looked as gorgeous as she always did, her brown hair cascading down her back. If I didn't know I couldn't have kids I would have thought she was my own. Her skin was as pale as my own, her golden eyes sparkling beneath her long brown bangs. There in the light, her hair shimmered with a red tint, so like my own. It was rumored around town that Lucy was my love child, a mistake behind Jake's back. I had laughed when Jacob came home fuming about what he had over heard from the town gossip mill.

I titled the pan filled of french toast to her, offering the first slice with a secretive smile on my face. "Want any dear?" I asked.

She only scowled, tightening her eyes slightly, but then giggled as she realized I was joking.

"That smells horrible," she replied, taking a seat at the table, waiting for her siblings to be ready. She was always the first ready for school, and no wonder- she was the fastest in the house. "I don't know how Dad can say that tastes delicious, it looks like slop."

I laughed, starring down at the slices of bread that I was cooking. "I was a good cook when I was human, always hungry. I wonder where that hunger went." Lucy laughed along with me; we were the only ones in the house that would enjoy that joke.

I glanced at the clock; the kids would be late if they didn't hurry. "Luce, go wake your brother and sister up. Tell Derrek if he isn't on time for school today then he can forget about going out with your father tonight." With a flash, Lucy was up the stairs and I could hear her poking at her brother.

"No need to wake me up," my other daughter said angrily, mostly to herself. "I was up on time, I'm just not as fast as the bloodsucker. It's not my fault I'm a human."

I sighed and put two pieces of french bread on the table.

"Sarah, don't call your sister a bloodsucker. That isn't very nice." I watched as Sarah-Anna Black sat grumpily at the kitchen table and started to pick at her food.

It still wondered me to this day if bringing a human into our family was a good idea. It wasn't that I couldn't resist sucking her blood- I had adopted the Cullen's way of life- but it was because Jacob and I wanted a child that was equal between us. It wasn't that I didn't want Sarah apart of my family, but sometimes it felt as if Sarah didn't want to be a Black. Not that she didn't love the whole family, but because she was jealous. Who could blame her? She was only human.

I sat down at the table beside her and glanced down at the long black dress she was wearing, her dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She never wore makeup and she never got dressed up nicely or did anything with her hair. She didn't want to stand out. She never could when she was with Lucy. Even though, Sarah was beautiful in her own way, natural just like all humans. Her blue eyes were hard from over time of starring with anger at her unnaturally talented siblings. Her lips were thin and a pale pink, that matched the light blush she always had on her cheeks. She was stunning.

There was a loud thud from the stairs as Derrek came crashing down each step. He was very tall, over six feet, and very muscular. His shirts were always strained by his large chest and his hands and feet were as huge as he was, strong and powerful like a werewolf should. Derrek went to sit down at the table, reaching out to take the large stack of french bread I passed to him. He took it gratefully and placed it on the table with a clatter. Bending down to take a seat, lightening fast that I could only see, the chair moved by itself and Derrek went crashing down on the floor, his dark black hair scattering in his eyes. He growled and his long nails on his hands turned into claws as he looked to where the chair was, floating in midair.

"Lucy show yourself right now!" I hissed, knowing that it was her. It could only be her. Lucy appeared, one of her hands on the chair, keeping it suspended in the air. She smiled and snickered which turned into full on laughing as she saw the look on Derrek's face and his bottom on the ground.

"You stupid little vampire," he said, growling and shaking. I knew what was coming.

"No!" I screamed. Sarah flinched back, tilting her head to her breakfast. I never raised my voice. She knew what was happening to, she had lived in this house for too long, had seen things humans shouldn't see.

Before Sarah could blink, I was at Derrek's side holding my hands around his muzzle, using all my strength to keep his wolf teeth from coming in contact with my skin.

There was a soft groan from the stairs and I looked up quickly from the wolf that was howling to be let free so he could kill his vampire sister. Jacob stood there sadly, looking at the scene and shook his head, disappointed.

"Didn't we go over this? People from two blocks away could probably hear the crash." On cue the phone rang. I sighed softly. The neighbors always called. Living in Folks meant curious and noisy neighbors.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping that this would be quick and painless.

"Good morning Isabella," Mrs. Newton- Mike's mother whom now had bad hearing from old age- greeted curtly, more irritated than worried. "Sorry to call this early, but what was that horrible sound? It sounded like your house was falling apart!"

I pressed my fingers to my forehead, briefly closing my eyes and prayed that she would just go away. I opened my eyes to answer with an excuse, I slightly jumped when Jake's face was inches away and he grinned from my reaction.

He gently placed his burning hot hands on my cold waist, protected by the light fabric of clothing. "Kids," he mouthed, rolling his eyes and arching his back to bring his lips down to mine. I smiled as his square jaw approached. His fire lips pressed gently down to mine and sucked lightly at my bottom lip. I held back a moan of pleasure. At first, when he kissed me years ago, it burned from his touch. He was much too hot especially for my cold hard skin. But over time the burning feeling became the only thing that I knew was true. It burned with love, burned with a feeling that would almost make my dead heart beat.

"Isabella? Isabella?" I heard Mrs. Newton's voice say annoyed. I placed a hand on my husband's chest and disconnected our lips. He pouted like a little kid and I chuckled lightly. "Are you even here Isabella? I don't have all day." I'm sure she did, she never left her house except for groceries or the town gossip. But I answered anyway.

"Sorry Mrs. Newton, Derrek just feel down the stairs, you know he's so clumsy, a lot like how I used to be as a teen."

Derrek threw me an angry look, he was now back in human form and fighting his father for the last piece of french toast. Jacob smacked Derrek on the back of his head and he immediately dropped it. I raised my eyebrows at Jake, but he only shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the french toast. His face had a look of gratitude as he ate.

Mrs. Newton seemed not to believe me, but then again, she never seemed to. She hung up and I looked at the clock. The kids had five minutes to get to school.

I huffed and looked heavenward. "How is it that you kids are always late for school?" I shooed them out and I listened to them arguing about who could drive the Volvo.

Volvo. My stomach tightened. How was it that my kids had picked that one out of the millions of cars they could have picked?

"I don't want Lucy to drive!" I heard Sarah- Anna whining. "She drives like a lunatic." I smiled slightly, I could relate. Even as a vampire I had no need for speed… well, except for the motorcycles that Jacob had built years ago, stored in the garage.

I stood on the porch, leaning against the doorframe, remembering the past. Here in this exact same spot my father had stood in my human life, watching me get into Edward's car so many times. My stomach tightened more… Charlie. It was time that I visited him.


	3. It Breaks My Heart

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

**Chapter 2:**

It Breaks My Heart

I went back into the house, Jacob had his head in the fridge, his butt up in the air as he rumaged around the bottom draws.

I snuck up behind him, so slient he wouldn't even be able to hear me. I smacked him lightly on the bum and he jumped slightly, tensing his back as he sniffed the air. As much as I tried to cover my scent with flower lavender purfumes, to my own husband I smelt fowl and unappealing. Even so, he turned around and pressed his extremely warm body to my own.

"Why are you looking for _more_ food, didn't I just feed you?" I said insulted, wondering if my cooking had become worse now that I didn't enjoy the smell of food.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm always hungry." He bared his sharp teeth at me, running his tongue over them. I giggled as he pulled my head closer and started to nibble on my ear. I allowed a second to enjoy the feeling and carefully removed my ear from his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be getting off for work?" I said, trying to sound annoyed of his flirting behavior. I couldn't though, his smile was so contagious.

"The boys won't have a problem if I show up a little late, they'll understand that I need a little Bella time." Jake waggled his eyebrows at me. He was so much like a big puppy. I stood on my tippy toes, an attempt to look him in his eyes. It was no use, he was so tall.

"You're the boss, you _need _to be there." Jacob owned the Fork's only autoshop. It was much more affordable than the mechanics in Port Angeles and had the best service, especially when Jacob was bored sitting in his office and decided to help fix a car. He was skilled that I knew all to well.

He groaned, husky and rough. "Is it the kids? I knew we shouldn't have adopted." I was shocked, but he only grinned and laughed when he saw that I was taking him seriously.

I ducked my head slightly, looking down. I would have blushed if I was still human, but my cheeks remained the same pale white.

"Bells," he started. "I love the kids, you know that. And you know that I love you even more. Are you bored in this house all the time?" I shook my head, refusing to look him in his eyes.

"Do you want to go visit your mother in Jacksonville?" I looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were black and deep, begging me to open up.

"Jake, I'm fine, really I am." But somehow I knew I wasn't. I was happy, my life was great, but something was missing. I sighed, thinking of an excuse, with partly the truth. "Okay, okay I give… I'm gonna go see my father today."

Jacob sucked in a breath, obviously thinking that that was my only problem. He knew I hardly ever went to see my father; it was much, much too painful.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. He was with me when it had happened, he knew the look on my face when I saw my father, Charlie's eyes were opened wide, shocked and lifeless.

I shook my head, it was time I visited him alone.

Jacob nodded, understanding. "Be safe," he whispered, taking my hand and squeezing lightly. He walked out the door and into his rabbit car, pulling out of our driveway and zooming down the street. I watched him go, amazed at how beautiful he was. No matter what, Jacob was mine- forever… well forever for him.

I started up the stairs, stopping briefly to look at Derrek's room. It was the same room that used to belong to Charlie. Derrek didn't do much with his room except have two enormous pillows on his bed, he loved to sleep. There was two pictures on his bed, one of our family all smiling in the photo. The second was a photo of his late parents. Werewolves who lived in Mexico. They had been murdered by vampires, right before Derrek had gone threw the transformation from human to werewolf. On a trip celebrating our 'official' adoption of Lucy, Jacob had found Derrek in the streets. He was poor and in pain, the transformation taking longer because he did not realize what he was becoming. Immediately Derrek became Jacob and my's son.

To none of Derrek's knowledge the room had the same furniture that belonged to my father. The double bed, the dresser, and the small desk in the corner were all Charlie's. I don't know if Charlie would have been mad that a werewolf was now inhabiting his bedroom, much less that that werewolf was my adopted son.

I let out a small sob, but turned my back on the room and headed to my bedroom. It was still the same room that I had since I was a baby, except nothing was the same in my room. The bed was replaced with a huge king, Jacob spread out his long legs every dawn, home after running with the werewolves. I threw on a white blouse and a long white skirt. White- the true colour of death.

I headed out the house, jumping into my truck. I sighed, confused by the GPS and the fancy stereo that I never used. I would never get used to this truck. My own faithful red truck had driven its last mile a few months ago. Even with Jacob's auto skills and work staff, the truck would not move an inch on its own. My new truck was big and dark green, with tough uncomfortable leather seats. I turned down the street, feeling like I would loose control of the truck. But of course, the tightening in my stomach never was more than worry. My vampire senses were astonishingly more powerful than I thought, the truck wouldn't even leave a dent in myself if I were to ram into anything.

Turning onto the street I knew I'd find my father, I parked the truck and hoped out, walking along the stone path. I passed rows and rows of people, until the very end of the third row I found him. There he was, my father. I knelt down on my knees, wishing I could cry. The head stone sat in the middle of the field, carved with the name _Charlie Swan_.


	4. It’s All My Fault

**Chapter 3:**

**It's All My Fault**

I sobbed tearlessly in front of my father's tombstone. "Charlie," I whispered wondering if he was really listening. "I'm so so sorry."

If I hadn't of become a vampire, I'm sure Charlie would still be alive. I didn't ask Laurent to change me, but I knew I always wanted to become a monster. For Edward, to be with Edward forever. I swallowed feeling my stomach clench from his name. I wasn't with Edward now I had to remind myself. I was married to Jacob, everything that my father wanted. He despised Edward though he never did say those words. He never mentioned the man who broke my heart.

Charlie loved Jake, welcomed him to our family with open arms. There at the wedding, he stood and gave a toast, he was no good with words just like me. But he stood nonetheless and said firmly and clearly that he was happy to call Jacob Black his son. I saw a tear run down Jacob's cheek, his own father Billy wasn't at our wedding.

And then we adopted Sarah-Anna a year later. She was only six, young and quiet when we lived in a small apartment, which was the only thing Jake and I cold afford. Every Sunday Sarah would ask to go visit her Grandfather. There together they sat on Charlie's couch starring at the television. They never said anything except before or after the game. Charlie absolutely loved Sarah-Anna Black; he never did get to meet his other grandchildren.

Thinking of Charlie's death… walking into the house on Sunday morning before the big game started, Sarah-Anna running up to the house laughing as she tumbled to climb up the stairs in a hurry. Jacob was complaining that my smell was simply awful that day. I hit him, harder than I expected, but quickly sniffed the air. It wasn't right. There was something in Charlie's house… my stomach twisted. Blood lingered in the air.

"Sarah- no!" I screamed louder than I should have. But it was too late, Sarah was pulling open the door with her little hands. When she saw what I was expecting, she gasped. I was there by her side before she could look away. There on the floor, wide eyed with no expression was Charlie- dead with a few drops of blood clinging to his neck. Hunched over him was Victoria, sucking the last bit of blood out of my father.

She looked up when she sensed Sarah's human presence. Then smiled when she saw me, horrified at the scene in front of me. Victoria flinched to my surprised. I knew Jacob was right behind me, shaking with rage.

"Get Sarah-Anna out of here," I whispered quickly and furiously to Jacob. I lunged myself at Victoria, teeth bared. Sarah gasped as she saw my teeth gleam and the lightening fast speed it took me to attack the vampire.

I smacked myself furiously for a brief second in my mind as I realized I'd shown my true identify to my adopted daughter. She didn't know anything. She didn't know that I was hunting when I said I went to visit Grandma, she didn't know I didn't eat breakfast when I said I had already eaten. She didn't know that I sucked blood to survive, she didn't even know that her father turned into a big furry dog.

Jacob didn't listen. He transformed, shredding his clothes as he did so and helped me attack Victoria. She had already taken a few swipes at me, ripping my skin as she did so. Blood poured slightly from the cuts, not my own but from the animals that I took it from. She was much worse. With help from Jacob we managed to rip her skin, but Victoria was still moving, desperate to get free.

Then I heard Sarah-Anna's sob. Real tears were pouring down her cheeks. I turned to her, forgetting about Victoria. Jacob turned as well, horrified at what we let our daughter see. It was the first time that I ever had seen Sarah-Anna cry. I scooped her in my arms and she cried into my cold skin. The light in her eyes went out that day; it was the last time I saw her eyes sparkle.

Victoria got away.

I looked down at my hands, taking my eyes off my father's gravestone. "I didn't bring flowers," I said apologizing to a brick stone. "But what kind of flowers do you bring a man murdered by a vampire?" The shadow that was hiding on the rock since I had arrived had disappeared. It was twilight.

Standing up, I took a brief last look at where my father was buried and headed home. The kids were already there, Derrek was lying on the couch, eyes locked on the television. Lucy was in the kitchen filing her nails with school books scattered across the kitchen table. Sarah-Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Entering the house, Derrek's eyes didn't leave the television as he shouted that he was hungry. Lucy smiled at me; she had the decency to look up before she went back to filing her nails.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, placing a pot on the stove filled with water.

"Up in her room probably, she is as emo as always. She has no friends."

I shot Lucy a warning look, emptying a box of pasta into the now boiling water. "Don't talk that way about her, she has seen to much, to soon. Anyone would be messed up if they saw what she has."

Lucy shrugged, not caring about what Sarah-Anna had seen. "You just admitted it, she's messed up."

There was a sniffle from the stairs, and my head spun around to see a black fabric twist and disappear and the soft clunk-clunk of the stairs.

I put my head in my hands, ashamed. I glanced at Lucy, she was biting her lip worried.

"I'm sorry mom," she said sadly, getting up gracefully from her chair and striding to the stairs. "I know what its like to be invisible." She gave a slight laugh, with a hint of pain. Lucy had felt like she was invisible in her human life. She was a scared, shy girl growing up in a family of an alcoholic father and a drug-popping mother. Lucy had once told me that she spent every night crying herself to sleep as her human father and mother fought.

"No," I disagreed, lowering the stove to medium heat. "You watch the meal, I'll go talk to her. She's my daughter." It was ironic to say that to Lucy, she was only a few years younger than I when she was changed.

I headed to the third floor, a small section Jacob had added onto the house. It consisted of one room that was fairly big and an attachment closet and a bathroom on the side. Lucy and Sarah-Anna shared this room, but of course Sarah spent more time in the cramped room than Lucy.

Music was blasting from Sarah and Lucy's room. To my surprised, it wasn't that rock garbage that she listened to all the time, but a sharp classical song from long ago. That hurt my ears more than loud screaming music would. I opened the door to find Sarah starring at the ceiling, her eyes hard as stone.

"Don't you knock?" She hissed at me without looking away from the ceiling.

"It was locked, I figured you didn't want to get up and unlock it for me," I said, looking sheepish.

"Can't you just_ try _and be normal?" Sarah asked and then a tear dripped down her cheek. I hadn't seen her cry since the day of Charlie's death.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, sitting on the bed beside her. She shifted away from me. "Because Sarah hunny, we're not normal. We tried for so long, do you remember?"

She didn't say anything.

"Cause I do," I continue looking at her beautiful human face. I took a deep breath, struggling to explain the emotions I was feeling, trying to be human. "I went to visit the cemetery today... to see… _him_." She was just like me; I remembered not to say that name.

Sarah-Anna finally looked at me. "You did?" she whispered and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to hear her.

I nodded slowly. I knew she was thinking what I was thinking: the wide lifeless eyes of Charlie Swan.

"Oh Mom!" she cried, and wrapped her warm body around my neck. I breathed her in, she never hugged me. She smelled so human, so unfamiliar. I'm not sure how long we sat there in each other's arms, I felt like I had my daughter back. We didn't move apart until Jacob walked into the room. He saw Sarah in my arms and he smiled. He knew, Sarah-Anna was back.

He kissed my forehead softly and then Sarah's. Sarah and I didn't speak. "Dinner," Jacob spoke softly, reaching out for his daughter's hand. She took it and walked down the stairs with him. Sighing, I fell happily onto my back across the pillow at the head of the bed.

That was when I heard the voice. Musical, velvety voice. "I'm glad your happy Bella."


	5. Forgotten Voice

**When the Dark and Light Collide **

**Chapter 4:**

**Forgotten Voice**

The voice was so real that I whipped my head around to see if he was there. The room was empty, but I was so desperate that I called his name out. No one answer.

"Edward?" I asked out to the air again. "Are you there?" I was too much in my own world to feel foolish.

There was a sigh. "No sweetheart, I'm never there." The voice rang sadly in my head, so beautiful that it couldn't be human.

I put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I wanted to see him, to see his unnaturally, inhuman, breathtaking face. But at the same time I didn't. Edward wasn't allowed to come into my life, to destroy the life I made without him. He gave up the right to be in my life when he walked away twenty years ago.

'Go away Edward' I wanted to say. 'Leave me alone forever'. But I couldn't. Even if I was talking to an imaginary voice in my head, I knew I would be never able to say those words. Instead I whispered back, so silent that no human could ever hear, "I never stopped loving you Edward Cullen."

The voice didn't respond. I didn't expect it to. I got up, un-creasing the wrinkles in my clothes, and headed downstairs. Jake was smiling at me; his grin was bigger than it usually was. He pointed to the couch. Sarah-Anna was actually sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her bottom, eating a plate full of pasta and actually watching the football game. She never sat and watched any sports game since Charlie's death. But there she was, starring at the game like she used to, sitting beside her werewolf brother.

Derrek tried to watch the game normally, but every few minutes he'd take a secretive glance at his sister. When he smelled my presence, he turned around the couch and gave me an astonished look. I only smiled slightly and made a motion for him to turn around. He did so and I only then noticed Lucy starring at me. I smiled wider and gave her the thumbs up. She narrowed her eyes at me from her chair beside the couch.

I went back to the kitchen where Jacob was happily eating his dinner. I walked behind his chair and leaned over to kiss his neck, pushing his long black hair behind his shoulder. He was so used to this motion that he didn't even flinch.

"Not scared that the beautiful, powerful vampire is gonna suck your blond?" I asked, tinkling my voice as I laughed.

Jacob laughed along with me, a hint of pride and power in his voice. "No way bloodsucker," he said, twisting around to place his hands on my face. "You should be terrified of the big bad wolf though." There he captured my lips on his, fiery and heated as it always was. I pushed rougher against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. It felt so right, so… so _nice_. The same as always, but I never got tired of it. His body was warm as I leaned in closer.

How could I give up this? Jacob was with me- twenty long years with me- and he had never once left me for more than a couple of hours except when I went hunting for a day or two. I pushed all thoughts of Edward to the back of my mine. He was not my life now, Jacob was my life. Lucy, Sarah-Anna, and Derrek were all my life. My life without _him_.

Someone made a sound from the doorframe of the kitchen. I broke apart from Jacob, annoyed because I knew the sound of the soft, smooth voice. Lucy was standing by the fridge, clearing her voice to get our attention.

"God Mom and Dad, get a room," she said, wrinkling her perfect nose, but she only starred at me.

"Hmm… that's a very good suggestion Lucy," I heard Jacob say. "Shall we?" I turned away from Lucy and saw that Jacob was extending his hand to me.

"I'll be up in a vampire minute," I replied, refusing his hand.

He groaned, he knew a vampire minute would be at least twenty minutes. I didn't watch him as he turned to go up the stairs by himself. I wanted to confront Lucy on her rude behavior even though I didn't like conflicts at all. But since I was the 'mom' I assumed it was my role to deal with the snotty children.

As soon as I heard Jake's footsteps into the bedroom, I opened my mouth to say something. But Lucy got there first. "Save it mom," she hissed angrily, the vampire in her stronger than her human emotions. "Go pretend to love Dad."

I blinked, looking at my adopted daughter with shock in my eyes. "What are you talking about Lucy? I love your father."

She looked at me more angrily than before. I wondered if I had upset her, was she thinking of her human alcoholic father? Lucy sometimes chose to spend her nights speculating if her parents even cared where she disappeared to ten years ago when she was changed.

"Don't do that _Bella_," she whispered furiously, low enough that only I could hear. She bent forward to me, hissing. "I heard what you said."

I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. "Lucy, don't expect me to know what you're talking about if you don't at least explain!" I whispered, but to only Lucy and me it was a vampire shout.

"E-D-W-A-R-D!" Lucy scowled stretching his name out, still in a whisper.

Oh! How did she know…-

"I heard you mother, talking to yourself. How can you claim to love dad if you still love this Edward Cullen?"

I flinched to hear someone else say his whole name. I whipped my head around the room to see if anyone was there. We were alone in the kitchen, but Sarah-Anna and Jacob were in the next room.

I sighed as I saw she got angrier with my suspicious behavior. She realized her siblings didn't know either.

"Lucy," I said. "How would you like to take a walk?"

She threw me another angry look. "I will explain everything."

I walked her to the path of the forest right beside the house. She snorted when we didn't go any further. "Some walk," she muttered to herself. I laughed and her golden eyes harder with irritation.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head slightly. "But I said those same words twenty long years ago, two days after my eighteenth birthday." Lucy looked at me quizzically.

"That is the oddest thing to remember."

I nodded sadly. "I went over a conversation I had right here, over and over in my head for months and months. I was lifeless, all I thought about was the conversation I had, the person I had it with, and what it all meant."

Lucy didn't interrupt, she let me continue.

"But then I started to spend time with Jacob, he became my best friend. And the more and more times I spent with Jake, the less and less I thought about… _him_." Lucy knew whom I was talking about. I was glad she didn't make me say the name.

"You see Lucy, I knew about vampires before I was transformed. I knew about the vampires that sucked human blood, I knew about their red eyes and I knew about the gifted vampires that had extra powers. I even knew about the treaty that was formed between your father's great-grandfather's werewolf pack and the same vampires that lived here when I was growing up as a teenager."

I took a deep breath. "I was in love with one of those vampires. His name was Edward Cullen."

Lucy sputtered, letting her brain process what she had heard. "But I thought you said a man named Laurent transformed you? And Dad! Dad was there when you were transformed you said. But but… this doesn't add up! If you were in love with this Edward why are you with Dad now?" She babbled until I nodded my head once.

"Everything you just said is true. Laurent did change me, and your father was there." I sighed; thinking of Edward made my heart ache. I wanted to run inside and wrap my arms around Jacob, he was what kept me strong.

"Your father took me in when I was damaged goods. The reason I hate this spot so much is because… he… he left me here."

"Edward… left you here?" Lucy struggled to make sense of my words. I knew I wasn't explaining enough, but it hurt to say aloud.

"He said he didn't want me. He left with his family to find a place to start over. Vampires can never stay in one place for too long, we never age- people become curious."

Lucy knew all of this, she knew that we would have to pack up our stuff and move one day, move away from our home. I was trapped inside an eighteen year old's body for eternity. "Why didn't he take you with him?" I could hear the curiosity of a human in her voice. She wanted to know so badly.

"Edward Cullen said to my face. He said to my face 'No'. Just like that. 'No' he did not want me."

My adopted daughter reached out a hand to touch my hand, softly as if she thought I'd snap and be angry with her. I took her hand in mine and I felt her squeeze lightly. Lucy may be trapped in a fifteen-year-old body, but her mind had twenty-five years of experience.

I pulled both her hands in mind, whispered and spoke with all honestly, "Please Lucy, know that I love your father more than anything in the world."

She nodded, knowing I was telling the truth.


	6. Fall Asleep

**When the Dark and Light Collide **

**Chapter 5:**

**Fall Asleep**

"That was more than one vampire minute," Jacob teased. He was spread out on our bed, his shirt off and lying on top of the covers. He never needed the blankets. "That was about two vampire minutes." His voice was light, but I noticed his eyes had a hint of worry in them. He was always there for me.

I climbed in bed with him, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzled my head in his neck, supported by his shoulder. "Bells hun, are you alright?"

I sighed heavily, rubbing my palms against his rough muscled arms. It zinged my fingertips like it was burnt, but it only comforted me more. "No," I reassured him, gripping my hands on his triceps. "Just girl talk."

His hands traveled down the crease of my back. I knew that it felt like a tongue to a frozen pole for his poor fingers, but he never removed his hands. It almost brought tears to my eyes. "I love you so much Jake," I murmured pressing my cheeks to his bare chest. His heart probably felt it was covered with frostbite.

Jacob's whole chest vibrated with laugher. I looked up at him, confused. He smiled down at me, his teeth blindingly white. "Bella, you are a strange girl."

I twisted my face at him. "Can't a wife tell her husband that she loves him?"

He starred down at me curiously. "Hmm… I love you too." Jacob kissed the top of my nose and laid me down on the bed beside him. "Now, its time to go to sleep."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He could be so mean sometimes. "Well why don't you be a good wife and pretend to go to sleep? I have to take a nap before Sam and the guys drag me out of bed at midnight." I threw a pillow at him; it zoomed across the bed dangerously fast. He caught it in a blur and tucked it under his head.

"Aren't I always a good wife?" I asked, appalled but with slight amusement.

"You're my favorite," he replied, before falling asleep.

Lying on my pillow I listened with my extraordinary hearing, I could hear a chipmunk dash across the road, a dog barking a few blocks away. I tried to tune that out. But then I heard voices; focusing my ears I realized it was Lucy and Sarah-Anna talking in their rooms. I tried not to listen, knowing that it was an invasion of privacy.

"_Yeah I had a nice chat with Mom_," I heard Lucy say. Tune it out, don't listen.

"_What did you talk about?" _Sarah's voice, rough from not talking a lot. I covered my ears with my hands. It didn't work.

"_She was in love with a vampire."_ Oh crap.

I had to listen now.

"_Edward Cullen… his name sounds familiar. I think I've heard it through the vamp spread. We vampires talk._"

Sarah snorted. "_Vampires._" I could almost visualize her shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "_Wh- what… wait! Cullen! As in the Carlisle Cullen?_" My stomach tightened. How did my human daughter know of a vampire? I never mentioned anything Cullen.

"_Carlisle… oh that's why I knew of Cullen! He's a human doctor, he popularized a human-free diet. I heard about him, wait- wait! I MET HIM!_" My whole body froze. Lucy had only been a vampire for a decade, which meant she knew the current location of… I couldn't think about. I didn't want to know.

"_Did you meet Edward too?_" Sarah-Anna asked, hushing her sister slightly.

"_Edward…_" Lucy said the name slowly, rolling it over her tongue, accessing her memories. No. No! Please no. I don't want any of my children to know him. They don't need to know him. I prayed to the Gods silently. I cursed myself; vampires were damned to an eternity of night, lost souls.

"_No._" Lucy pouted, a hint of reject in her voice. "_But I met his sister. She was very energetic, but very nice. She seemed to know something that everyone else didn't. Like she knew… who I'd become._" Alice.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I jumped off my bed, creeping out of the room trying to not wake up Jake. I tried to make as much noise as I could as I walked up to the third floor. It was hard to, my feet walked gentle and quietly up the stairs. I bumped on the walls and hummed, trying to not be obvious. The talking settled down and I could hear Sarah-Anna's heart thumping harder than normal. I lightly knocked; pretending that I thought Sarah was actually sleeping. I heard Lucy's voice whisper to come in.

I opened the door and she seemed casual, with a book lying across her lap. She smiled when she saw me, acting as if she was reading for the whole time. Lucy would be an amazing actress, beautiful and able to hide her true emotions.

"Hey Luce," I smiled, trying to sound normal. "I was wondering if you could look up a new 'camping site' for us, the usual ones may start to be suspicious if animals start disappearing." I felt bad for mentioning hunting in front of Sarah, but it was the only excuse I could think of.

"Sure Mom." She smiled her sparkling teeth at me. "Dad will be up soon, are you gonna say goodbye to him before he goes?" She was dismissing me.

"Of course," I said shortly, turning to the door.

"I love you mom," Lucy said quietly as my hand was on the handle.

"I love you too," Sarah-Anna said, her voice hardly sleepy.

I smiled, and turned back to look at my two daughters. "I love you more. Now get some rest."

The next morning, Sarah-Anna was not acting normal. She wasn't back into her normal depressed mood, but she was almost… nervous. Before she went to pick up her backpack for school, she hugged me silently and kissed Jacob on the cheek. Jake was absolutely beaming at our daughter's new attitude. I wasn't convinced; I knew something was wrong, I could feel it in my veins.

I spent my day making a lasagna. It was Jacob and Sarah-Anna's favorite. I placed it in the oven to cook at around three o'clock. I knew the kids would be home soon.

I laid on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. Nothing catching my eye. I was almost feeling… sick, but vampires never were sick. My body felt like it was getting weak, did I need to go hunting? I had just gone last week with Lucy. My brain started to fade and I became almost tired.

With a sickening feeling in my stomach I knew what was happening. _Oh no not again, not now_ I thought before my brain shut down and I was fast asleep.


	7. Power of Bella

**When the Dark and Light Collide **

**Chapter 6:**

**Power of Bella**

Sarah-Anna stood at the airport, a ticket in her hands, a backpack strapped to her back. She gazed up at a list of flights, locations and their times of take off. Her index finger grazed the huge electronic sign and it stopped at 'Bergen, Norway 2:00'. Sarah nodded her head once. "_To the Cullen's…_" she thought in her mind.

There was a gust of wind with a cloud of dark smoke… Sarah-Anna was standing in a downpour, rain crashed down on her dirty blond hair, soaking the light t-shirt she wore. Her feet were making loud splashes and splatters as she ran across the road. She sprinted up a few stairs to an old house. It was made of red brick, three stories high with many windows covered with dark shutters. Sarah glanced down at the doorknob. Next to it was a small button. She pressed it and heard a loud chime ring through the house. Beside the doorbell was a small mailbox with the letters 'C-H' carved into it with beautiful lettering. "_Please be home_," Sarah-Anna prayed in her head.

The door opened and a beautiful, bulky muscled man stood in the doorway.

Sarah lightly flinched, not at his size or the absolute beauty of his face, but because of the dark black eyes that starred her down.

"And you are…?" Emmett Cullen asked, starring down at the human.

"Bella Swan's daughter." Sarah said with determination.

"Oh!" Emmett's eyes turned into the colour of bright gold.

"_Help me_," Sarah-Anna thought.

I gasped, waking from the horrible dream. My eyes widen as I took in my surroundings. I was no longer in pouring rain, but on my couch with the television still on, in my house that I loved so much.

I groaned and started to sob. I was here, but my daughter wasn't. Why? Why would she leave? She was gone. She would be on the plane by now heading to a vampire's house. To one of the rainiest cities of the world. A hole was punched into my chest; I could feel it start to destroy me. No, I wouldn't lose my daughter.

I got up, running to my truck. I jumped inside the leather cushioning and pushed on the pedal, reversing then zooming down the streets. I needed help. She was just not my daughter. She was _our_ daughter.

Thinking of how I was tired, I knew I should have been expecting the worse. I never slept except when it happened. Except when my family was in trouble. When Jacob had run into a vampire, I fell asleep- watching his reality like I was standing beside him. I could hear his thoughts, know his emotions, and know what would happen next. I felt his pain, felt his body getting tired as he fought the vampire with red eyes.

But now I knew that my daughter was running away. I knew every thought she had ever thought about that moment, getting ready to board the plane. She wanted to leave, she wanted to be run. She wanted to find the Cullen's.

Turning the truck as fast as I could, I heard voices as I speed down the street. Jake! It was my wonderful Jacob. He was chatting to someone, his voice angry. But who? I listened harder, straining my ears.

"_Ugh, why are you even here? You don't care about me, or my wishes or my family! Don't even say it Dad. I know why your here._" Billy. I could feel my insides twisting into a tight ball. Why was everything happening now? I didn't have time for this. Jacob and I had to go bring our daughter back.

"_Jake… you know your destiny. You're bound for life, it's what you were chosen to do- be a werewolf! Protect the weak from people like 'your wife'_" My body was frozen as the truck drove down the road, the voices becoming louder. I knew why Billy never talked to his son. Knew why he didn't come to our wedding. Me.

Jacob growled angrily. It was the werewolf in him. "_'My wife' has a name and I'm damn sure you know it! Her name is Bella Swan-Black and she is the best thing to ever happen to my cursed life!_" I felt like my heart was swelling. Jake… he was always there for me.

"_She's a vampire! Do you even realize that? You are only alive so you can KILL her. DESTROY the people that hunt on us._"

"_She's good. She doesn't hunt humans. You know that_," Jacob protested.

"_Just like the Cullen's right son?_" My heart would have burst if it could. No one talked to Jacob about the Cullen's. It was a forbidden topic just like our forbidden love.

"_Have you forgotten that if Bella had the choice she would have stayed with the bloodsucking boy? She would never have chosen you if she could have the vampire_," Billy's voice said with a hint of sorrow, but I knew he wanted to make Jacob mad, so he would leave me.

"_She loves me._" Jake only said, anger swelling in his voice.

"_Is that enough?_" Billy asked.

Before my husband could answer, my tires screeched with a sharp turn into Jake's auto shop. I starred at Billy my eyes solid black, furious. He flinched back as his eyes locked on mine. He turned away first, took one glance at his son and wheeled his chair away and into the main office of the shop.

When Billy was safely in the office, I finally glanced at Jacob. His eyes were filled with sadness, but with a hint of apology. My eyes instantly turned golden as I starred at his face- that loved me even though I was damaged goods. I didn't deserve him. But then I remembered.

I jumped out of the truck, and ran into Jacob's arms. He was briefly shocked by my speed. I tried to act human when I was around him. Throwing my arms across his waist, I shook with sobs. Startled, Jacob gently rubbed the crease in my back.

"Don't listen to what he said," Jake started to say and briefly I wondered what he was talking about. Oh, Billy.

"I don't care about that," I said, still sobbing tearlessly. "It's Sarah-Anna."

"What?!" He roared, tightening his grip on me, hard as iron.

"She's gone."

"Where?" he questioned, his voice rising with concern and hysteria.

"Bergen," I sighed. It was halfway around the world.

"Why?!" Jacob's eyes bulged bigger. I'm surprised he knew where that was.

"To see the Cullen's."

Jacob and I leaned on the Volvo outside of Folk's high school. Some of the kids looked at me curiously. I looked about the age of a senior because technically, I was. Jacob looked older and more mature, but he still looked almost as young as I did. They probably all knew who we were. That strange couple… the Blacks. Bella Swan, mysteriously beautiful and pale. Jacob Black, huge with rusted skin; veins popping.

Lucy looked up as she walked out of school with her brother. Many eyes flicked back from Lucy and Derrek to Jacob and I. It was strange that a parent was at school. More strange that it was the Black family. They were hardly seen together. This was because it drew far to much attention.

"Mom," Lucy greeted, smiling happily to see us. "Dad. What are you two doing here?" I looked in her sparkly golden eyes. As hard as she tried to hide it, she knew.

I shrugged, trying not to attract too much attention. "I feel asleep, when I woke up I figured I'd come and see you, Derrek and Sarah-Anna." My eyes burned into her same golden eyes. Derrek's back tensed and Lucy's eyes hardened to frozen lava. They knew what I was talking about.

"Get in the car," Jacob growled. He took the front seat, jigging the door until the lock popped open. I slide in the passenger seat to Derrek's protests. Lucy and Derrek piled into the swishy back.

Jacob easily pulled out of the parking lot and flew down the street once out of sight of the humans.

"Where is your sister?" Jacob asked, his hands shaking on the steering wheel. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly.

"Mom should know," Lucy grumbled, annoyed.

"Norway," I answered her. "And why would she be in Norway Lucy?"

"I don't see why you're asking me if you know," she said folding her arms across her chest.

I looked at Derrek. "Well?" My eyes turned black. He pressed his back to the seat.

"Cullen's." Lucy threw Derrek a nasty look.

"You were right Lucy, I already knew." I turned my eyes away from them and starred out the front window.

My eyes were still black as stone. "How could you Lucy? How could you tell her where to find them? She's human."

I could hear Lucy's voice shake as she replied. "Exactly."

"What?" I asked, furious by her one word.

Jake's hand tightened so hard on the steering wheel it was about to break.

"Where are we going?" Derrek asked timidly as Jacob pressed his foot on the pedal, jerking us forward. It we were human we would have all flown from the seats smashing into the windows.

Stepping out of the car, everyone else followed.

A man started to yell at us. He was wearing a red uniform and directing traffic. "Sir, Miss! You must park your car in a designated spot. This place is only for drop off and pick up."

I threw him a dirty look. He took a step back from my beautiful face that was tensed in anger. "Deal with it." The man nodded and turned away.

Walking up to the counter, I passed a line of waiting passengers. The woman, who was dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt, explained calmly that we needed to wait in line. Lucy gave her a dazzling look with her beautiful eyes. The woman blinked, wondering what was happening. I pitied the human slightly, but turned my dark black, cold eyes on her innocent brown ones.

"Give me four tickets to Hordaland and I don't care how much it will cost. GO!"


	8. Too Late

**When the Dark and Light Collide **

**A/N: **_Thanks everyone for reading my story! If you hadn't noticed its my first fic I've ever posted on this site. I would just like to say wow and thank you so much to everyone that has enjoyed my writing style and my story (all the credit to stephenie meyer of course though). I'm not even sure if Edward and Bella will come back together in my fic- I'm honestly making it up as I go! Sorry to everyone who has noticed my horrible spelling and grammer mistakes, I honestly can not spell to save my life. I did notice some of it in the last chapters, but I'm waayy to lazy to go back and fix it XD And the worse part- for some reason my spell check isn't working! so don't blame me if this chapter is so covered in mistakes that you can't possibly read it! Please review if you can (yes yes I know it is such a bother). _

_Love Stephanie xxoo_

**Chapter 7:**

**Too Late**

"Lucy, I don't want to hear it."

"Mom I swear, I swear I wouldn't let her go alone. I tried. She tricked me." Lucy was looking at me with her wide topez eyes, but I refused to look at her face. I knew with one glance I would be captured, so I acted childish. I ignored her and grabbed a pillow from the flight attendant and placed it behind my head. I was feeling weaker, it made my stomach hurt.

"She knew of Carlisle. She heard Charlie talk to him on the phone sometimes when you and Dad went out on your own those Sundays."

I turned to stare at her, shocked. Charlie talked to… Carlisle? Lucy saw I had my attention so she continued urgently.

"Sarah-Anna asked me about the Cullen's. I told her everything I knew, she sounded so curious. I thought it was just your human emotions."

"What did you tell her?" I asked, fighting against my body that was begging to shut down.

"I told her about the time I spelt with Carlisle. After I was transformed, I traced scents across the world and met vampires in different countries. Most always move around so it was hard to find them. But then I found a scent in Bergen… the scent was different than the vampires that sucked human blood, but I didn't know what it meant. So I avoided the scent as much as I could. I was hungry, weak. I needed blood. I was in an ally way, there was a human there, weak and tired just like I. I assumed he was homeless, nothing more to live for. I could smell the alcohol in his blood. That's when Alice found me."

Lucy paused to let me say something, I didn't speak.

"She told me there was another way. She told me I didn't need to hunt humans. I didn't have to be a monster… I didn't believe her at first. But then she said she knew I was coming, she said 'Lucy, Lucy it's our destiny to meet' and for some reason I looked into her gold eyes, wondering how she knew my name, and I went with her. I didn't ever ask how she knew my name, but I just felt like it was okay to go. So she took me back to her home. It was a beautiful, made of red brick. Her mother and father lived with her at that moment. She explained about eating animals, she explained her coven- how they were more a family, and I wanted to be apart of it. I asked… but she turned me down. I was so angry, but she said that their family was already too big and it would be better if I found my own. She suggested going to America, so I did."

Her big eyes were alive and grateful as she recalled her story. "Then I found you and Dad and Sarah-Anna…" Lucy broke off in a sob. Many people turned to look at her, but she covered her hands with her face so people wouldn't realize no tears came with her sorrow. I took her in my cold hands, her body was equally as cold. "I don't want to lose her Mom, she's my best friend."

We hugged and I squeezed my eyes shut, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Alice, how could you not tell me?" Rosalie's voice was angry, filled with anxiety.

"So she has come has she?" Alice smiled, through the phone. "How is she? Has she said anything about Bella?"

"Yes, she goes on and on about her mom. I don't know why she has come, she said her sister sent her."

"Lucy." Alice said with determination.

"Uh huh. I don't see why you didn't tell Emmett and I that we would be expecting a visit. Exspecially a _human_ visitor. She claims to be Bella's daughter, but she doesn't look a thing like her. She's quiet though, timid. Just like how Bella was."

"Hmm… yes, of course she wouldn't look like Bella." Alice murmured. "What has she come for?"

Rosalie hissed angrily. "Shouldn't you know? You are the one with the visions."

Alice only laughed at her sister's behavior. "All I saw years ago was that she would come. I sent Lucy to find her. Looks like she found Bella as well."

"She wants you. Well… Carlisle mostly. Should I tell her where to find you? I don't like a human in the house." Rosalie crinkled her nose and looked into the other room where Emmett was asking Sarah-Anna all about her mother.

"Yes, send her over here. Edward isn't here, its just Jasper, Carlisle, Emse and I."

Rosalie nodded. "The girl came in absolutely soaking wet. She has on some of my clothes. Emmett took them without asking. I'm gonna have to throw them out. As soon as her clothes are dry I'll send her on a plane. Is Edward still on that wild goose chase?"

"He's somewhere in Australia. How he gets around there without being noticed is beyond me. Have you asked Sarah who her father is yet?"

"No, Emmett won't let me. He says he doesn't want to know, for Edward."

Alice merely let out a sigh. "I don't know if anyone should know. But I suppose it will all come out eventually."

The dark cloud twisted and the images of Alice and Rosalie blurred.

Sarah-Anna was sitting on a plane, twisting a hot towel in her hands.

"Would you like a drink dear?" A flight attendant asked, offering her a wide selection of drinks.

Sarah shook her head and went back to starring out the window. "_I hope this works, I hope Carlisle says yes._"

I woke up, my head on Lucy's shoulder. She felt me stir and gently lifted my face in her hands. "Mom, mom… can you hear me? We're landed in Norway."

I groaned.

I banged on the door nearly breaking it, and pressed the doorbell multiple times.

I heard Rosalie's beautiful voice echo through the house. "Oh no, that horrible girl better not me back."

Emmett opened the door, Rosalie right at her heels. They double took when they saw me. I was a different Bella than how they used to know me. My nose was perfectly angled like theres', my hair was longer now, a beautiful brown with shimmering red highlights. My eyes were round and bright golden. "That's my daughter your talking about," I snapped, pushing through the door and sniffing the air.

"Bella…" Emmett startled, shocked. "Since when?"

"Twenty years ago. By Laurent."

"Did you ask him to-?"

"Of course not!" I cried, angrily. Sarah-Anna's scent still lingered in the air, but she was gone.

I heard Lucy introduce herself. "Hello, Sarah-Anna's sister, Bella's adopted daughter. You must be Alice's sister and brother."

Rosalie was starring at Lucy with disgust. I realized, starring at the two briefly, that Lucy and Rosalie were equally beautiful, the other didn't outshine the other or were below each other in looks.

Emmett was looking confused from I to Lucy. "You look alike."

"I know," Lucy and I said at the exact same time. Lucy chuckled, I said nothing.

"So Sarah-Anna… she isn't your biological daughter?"

I shook my head, irritated even though I wanted to throw my arms around both Emmett and Rosalie, I hadn't seen them in so long.

"I told you we were to late Lucy," I turned to leave.

Emmett's big eyes looked rejected. "You're leaving already?"

I finally looked at him fully since I stepped into the house. He was the same as always, bulky and beautiful. I couldn't resist, I ran into his arms. He had them open before I took a step. "It's good to see you Emmett." I kissed his cheek softly and turned to look at his wife. "You too Rosalie."

For the first time since I arrived, she smiled, only slightly. "Ironic that we left you years ago for you_ wouldn't _become a vampire… but here you stand. Paler than before."

She look my hand in hers and bowed her head slightly. "You're daughter is gone. To see Alice."

"I know," I said. "But I need to know where."

"London."


	9. A Chance to Meet

**When the Dark and Light Collide **

**A/N: **_Here's a short chapter that I just wrote this morning. Finally you guys will be happy (well not happy for you Jacob fans- but guess who finally makes a guess spot in my story??) :D _

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story!! And who actually enjoy reading my story! You people are crazy XD I guess i couldnt be calling my readers crazy... well here is my sorry- chapter 8!_

_Stephanie XXOO_

**Chapter 8:**

**A Chance to Meet**

"I want to come with you this time," Jacob argued. We were sitting in a hotel room, a few blocks away from the street where Sarah-Anna was. I didn't want Jacob to go with Lucy and I to the Cullen's house. Not because I was ashamed of him, but because werewolves and vampires never got along- save for the relationship him and I had built.

"You don't know what will happen, you could snap," I fought back, grabbing my purse. It had the address of where to find the Cullen's. I didn't need it, I could probably sniff them out, but I wouldn't chance it. "Stay in the room with Derrek or go visit Buckingham palace or ride a double-decker bus- we'll be back with Sarah-Anna in a few seconds."

"_It's because you want to see him, isn't it?_" Jacob growled angrily. My back stiffened up as I went to twist the doorknob. Lucy, who was running her hands threw her beautiful brown hair, stopped abruptly with her hands still knotted in her hair. Derrek who was on one of the beds, flipping through channels tensed himself for me to explode.

I didn't though. I remained calm breathing in a deep breath. "Fine, you may come." Derrek's mouth dropped open as he starred at me in amazement. Jacob looked just as shocked as his son did. Lucy only groaned.

"He's gonna make a big mess out of everything, you know he is Mom."

I shook my head, opening the door. "Your father is a grown adult. He knows how to behave himself." With that I threw Jacob a very nasty look. He knew it meant 'Or-else'. "Let's go, I called a cab."

But before I could step out the door, I collapsed.

"Alice, come on down. We're going to go pick up Edward at the airport!" Jasper said from downstairs. She was lying down on the bed in Jasper and her's room, starring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with thoughts. "_Don't tell them. Don't tell Jasper, Carlisle or Esme. They don't know who is coming for a visit. They don't need to know who is coming. It will be a surprise. Why isn't she at the airport yet? Focus, focus, her plane made a pit stop in Netherlands. Maybe sometimes wrong… no, no, there over the water now, the plane will be arriving in ten minutes… I should mention it to Carlisle maybe… Don't. Don't! It's better this way_."

Alice's body tightened as she heard the words out of Jasper's mouth. "_Edward_?" she thought. "_Edward, in LONDON_?"

"What are you talking about Jasper?" Alice called from the room in a normal voice. She knew Jasper could hear. A blond appeared at the doorframe, his body lean and muscular. "Edward is not coming here."

Jasper smiled happily. "He just arrived, he lost Victoria's track. He has to start over so he decided to come home for a while. He told me not to tell you, 'it's a surprise' he said."

"But… but… he can't come. She's here. She's going to be here. To find her daughter." Alice sputtered to get the words out of her mouth. She hadn't seen this coming. "_Why didn't I see this coming_?!" she shrieked in her mind.

Jasper immediately sensed Alice's emotions of a mixture of panic, fear, and worry. "Alice baby, what's wrong?" He speed to go clutch her in his arms. "Did you and Edward get into a fight?"

Alice starred up at Jasper's eyes. Her emotions begged for help.

"I'm not a mind reader Alice. I'll help you as soon as you tell me."

"Let's get to the airport _now_!"

Alice jumped from the bed, speeding to climb into the Mercedes Carlisle and Esme were already in. Jasper blinked once before seeing the flash off her back zoom down the stairs.

"Woman," he muttered, and then sped down after her.

A blur of the Mercedes and airplane- combined, twisting into the future.

"Sarah-Anna!" Alice shouted, her hands moving to a movement that was almost impossibly fast. The girl with dirty blond hair caught her eye; Alice was hard to miss especially with her family around her. They stood out, so pale they glowed.

"The Cullen's?" the teenage human aged hopefully.

Alice just nodded once and threw her arms around the child. She had waited so long to see her since her vision and now a part of Bella was finally in her arms. The girl was startled, but she didn't move from the hug.

"Are you sure it is not time for them to meet Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly, but with authority. "Edward will be here soon."

"Edward?" Sarah-Anna asked and starred incredibly at the male face in front of her. Carlisle was more beautiful than Lucy had described. His blond hair fell gently across his eyes, his jaw square and his cheekbones high. But it was the eyes that really made him amazing to look at. They shone with true love and compassion that it was so wonderful that it almost broke her heart.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you something-?" Sarah began, but was cut off.

"Sarah my dear, this is not the time. There are too many humans around, lets go. We can talk later."

The cloud of dark smoke covered over the airport, it started to fade away slowly, the view disappearing from sight…

"Maybe we should splash water on her face," I heard Derrek say. It sounded muffled.

"No you idiot. Don't try and understand vampire things you don't know." Lucy's voice slurred.

"Oh yeah, and since when have you ever slept? Hmm… ten years?" Derrek retorted. His voice sounded closer now, like he was leaning in.

"Shut up you two. Crap, I can't even feel a heartbeat." I could hear wonderful Jacob's voice.

"Obviously," I said in a weak voice. I felt three sets of eyes flash on me. My back felt soft and comfy, not like the hard floor I had fell on. I opened my eyes, seeing Lucy, Derrek, and Jacob's face hovering in front of me. I was lying on a bed, still in the hotel room.

"Oh Bell! That was one of the longest times you've been out for. I was so worried," Jacob said with joy and worry on his face. He took my old hand in his.

"How long was I out?"'

"Twenty minutes."

I gasped. "How far is the airport from here?"

Lucy's face was confused by my question. "Five minutes, you said you wanted to get Dad and Derrek in a hotel room as fast as you could."

Jacob shot me an appalled look. "You never mentioned that!"

"Sarah-Anna… where are they taking my daughter?!"

"What…?" Jacob asked, confused. "Isn't she at the Cullen's?"

"Edward's gonna be in town."


	10. Face of an Angel

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

**Chapter 9:**

**Face of an Angel**

The Black family entered the airport; I could tell Jacob was itchy to find the Cullen family. I was dying to find Sarah-Anna more than anything. Soon as we walked into the electronic opening doors, Jacob was sniffing the air. Without looking back at me, Derrek and him headed off in the directions of the arrived airplanes.

"Come on Mom," Lucy said, tugging my hand. "I can smell Sarah, she's off the plane right now."

I started running, to the opposite direction of the way Jacob went, heading to the departing airplanes. Lucy hesitated, but ran after me. She easily kept up; we weren't running fast, it was more of a human run.

I didn't know why I was running this way, I wanted my daughter in my arms. I could sense Sarah's scent mixed in with Carlisle. But instead, I followed Alice's scent.

I heard her voice and I ran quicker, humans looking at me funny as I sprinted to the loading deck. I could hear her, sweet Alice's honey voice.

"_We'll be there soon. Carlisle and Esme are already there. We'll sorry we couldn't contact you. Rose and Emmett can't wait to see you._"

"_It is all right Alice, I know how Jasper can get over-involved with human smell. I'm glad no one was hurt. Are you perfectly sure you don't want me to stay and help_?" I stopped running immediately. I wasn't making it up in my head. In a distance was that velvety smooth voice, belonging to the vampire that broke my heart. I didn't know if I should move, I wanted to run away, to hide forever. But apart of me wanted to go see him, take a glance at his beautiful face of an angel.

"_I will see you there Alice_." See you where? Where was Edward meeting Alice later? Why was Alice sending Edward away from me?

"_Goodbye brother_."

Without thinking a second longer, I started to run. I was a blur to the human eye. I pushed myself roughly through the crowd; humans blinking as they felt something hard push against their shoulders as I zoomed past.

I stopped, starring at the back of Alice Cullen, a meter or two away. Her petite body was gazing at a long narrow passage way- an entrance to a plane.

"Mom, why would you do that? You may have just exposed us!" I heard Lucy's voice beside me, but I didn't look at her.

Looking at where Alice was starring at, I flashed my eyes to the last person boarding the plane. There was a boyish man around six feet, his back lightly muscled covered in a tan jacket. His neck was barely showing, a startling pale white. But it was the hair that I recognized first. It was an amazing bronze, tousled in just the right way. My heart ached. _Edward_.

His back stiffened for a second and his beautiful golden eyes scanned over the crowd. He met his sister's eyes and Alice smiled slowly. Edward Cullen didn't see me. Many humans were standing infront of me, waving there hands goodbye to their love ones. The vampire merely nodded at his sister and walked down the passage. A flight attendant closed the door of the way in and people started to walk away. Alice turned around as well, her head slightly down. But she stopped moving and inhaled slowly. Her head flew up and her eyes caught mine.

Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over as she looked me up and down. She ran to me, slamming her hard body against mine. I heard her sobbing.

"Bella, oh Bella! You're… you are…"

I nodded, not speaking as I shook with so much emotion. "Was that-?" I managed to choke out.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes wide. She starred into my own same gold eyes and bit her lip softly. "Yes," she whispered.

I merely bent my head lower.

"Is Sarah-Anna safe?" I turned to look at Lucy, I had forgotten she was here. She was starring at the airplane that just took off into the sky.

Alice smiled at Lucy, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Lucy!" She took my daughter into her arms and they hugged. Lucy was tall and lean, towering over Alice. "I knew you'd find Bella," I heard Alice murmur.

Lucy took her arms away from Alice, sniffing the air for her sister. "She's with Carlisle and Esme and Jasper," Alice reported, turning to lead the way to my daughter.

"Has she asked yet?" I inquired, turning to Alice while we walked in a speed walk. She knew what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been looking."

I sniffed the air; Sarah-Anna's scent filled my nose.

Then I heard growling.

"Oh crap," I huffed silently under my breath. Lucy and Alice heard it too. We hurried to the sound.

Derrek was hunched over, shaking from head to toe. Jasper was a few feet away, hissing angrily at the werewolf.

"Don't you dare hurt my son Jasper!" I shouted a little too loud. Humans glanced towards me, but I ignored them. Both Jasper and Derrek looked up as I approached. They both looked ashamed, Jasper more because of Alice's glare.

It took me a moment to see Jacob shaking as well, starring at Carlisle Cullen with rage. "Jake…" I warned, throwing him a glance. His shaking stopped slightly, but he didn't move from his protective position. I went to Esme, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"It's been too long," Esme whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Agreed," I stated. I turned around, looking for Sarah-Anna. Jacob had his arm around her waist, more in an angry way than a loving one.

"Do you know how worried I was Sarah-Anna Black?" I hissed, but even so I threw my arms around her, smelling in her so human scent.

"I'm sorry Mom," she had real tears in her eyes and they slowly crept down her cheeks. "I… I just… I knew you wouldn't."

"It is not a time to talk about that here Sarah-Anna." She started to cry harder by my harsh tone.

"How about you come back to our home?" Carlisle suggested.

"That sounds lovely," I commented, taking Sarah-Anna's hand in mine and kissing her forehead lightly.

Jacob and Derrek growled. I smacked Derrek firmly in the head. He was more attuned to vampires than Jacob, but he was following his father's lead. "If you don't feel comfortable you can go back to the hotel or go back to Forks," I hissed in an undertone, turning to Jacob. My eyes were dark black- I never looked at him like that.

His eyes looked hurt and he bowed his head like a puppy that ripped up a pair of shoes. "Please," I added as an after thought, my eyes growing softer.

"I think we should be alone and talk to Sarah-Anna ourselves," Jacob said, his voice irritated. "As a family."

"I came to talk to Carlisle," Sarah interrupted, in a quiet voice.

"Fine." Jacob turned to walk away. Derrek followed after him. "We'll be in the hotel."


	11. Say Okay

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: Looky! A note from the author:O Know you guys wanted to have more of the lovable Edward Cullen... and maybe I was just nice enough to give it 2 u. Do you want to read the chapter now? Or was my sad attempt of a hook line pointless and you're just itching to hear my jabbing stop? Alright, alright, just read the damn story. PLEASE :D_

**Chapter 10:**

**Say Okay**

"Absolutely not!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Sarah-Anna cried quietly, putting her face in her hands. "That's why I came to Carlisle."

"Well guess what? Since I am your legal mother I say what goes. And no, _no_, NO!" I didn't care about the tears running down my daughter's cheek. I wouldn't let her do it.

"But- but… it's not your choice!" Sarah sobbed harder; it felt like a long time since I saw her cry, it felt like a long time since I saw her at all.

"And it's not yours either," I stated, turning away from my daughter. I was embarrassed at her behavior and my cold dead heart. But it was my heart that wouldn't let that happen- not to my daughter.

We were settled in the Cullen's living room, it was beautiful and slick. Sarah and I sat on a black leather couch, across from a blazing fireplace. Carlisle sat on a hard chair to my right and Esme and Jasper were settled on a two-seater to Sarah's left. Alice sat on the ground, in front of Jasper's feet. They were all starring at my daughter and I, watching us argue. I felt like a horrible mother, my daughter had run away to seek help from a family that I hadn't seen in twenty long years and who she herself had never met.

"Bella, you always wanted too," Jasper pointed out.

Sarah-Anna looked up hopefully.

"And that was the worse mistake of my life," I replied bitterly, glaring at Jasper through my golden eyes.

Alice bowed her head, her eyes cast down at the ground. My eyes flickered from Jasper's to her's. "I'm sorry Alice," I whispered sadly. "It was the wrong choice for me, for my life. At the time it was all I wanted, but now… I think it would be better if I had never wanted it."

"Never wanted us either," Alice said quietly.

My eyes clouded over and I bent down to stare at her in the eyes. "That's just not true. I love you Alice." I turned to look at all the Cullen's. "I love you all."

"My life has changed," I continued, slumping down to sit beside Alice. "I moved on since Edward, I started a new life. Not by choice, but because I had too. Because of me, my own husband and his father don't talk. Because of me, the pack doesn't look me in the eye. Because of me, my own human daughter has run across the world to be more like me."

I starred up at Sarah who had her hands out of her face, listening to my speech. "Yes Sarah, I know that's why. I know that if you weren't in our family, if your Grandfather had never died, you would have grown up normal. And I'm not saying that I don't regret having you in my life, you're the best part of it. And I don't regret you knowing about what I am, but I regret being what I am. I don't wish this faith on anyone except someone who doesn't have a chance. I realized then that I knew how Rosalie longed to be human.

"Sarah you have a chance, you can go on and be normal, be human."

"Mom, I don't want to be human."

Suddenly I realized how Edward felt when he didn't want me to change, when he wanted me the way I was. So filled with warmth I used to be, his body pressed up against mine, her hands on my face… it felt so long ago since I had felt warm myself. Oh yes, Jacob made me feel warm- too warm. So hot it burnt my skin. I wanted to be normal, to be human. I wish I had never chosen a side.

"You're father will get worried Sarah-Anna. I think it is time for us to go." I stood up and Carlisle did as well.

"If that is your choice," he nodded, accepting it. "But if you ever want to come by, it's always opened."

"I think it is time that you get down to Norway, Edward will be curious," I said, my eyes getting hard. My stomach hurt just saying his name. It twisted more as I remembered how my heart used to clench by saying his name, when I was human- when my heart still beat on.

Carlisle's eyes widen slightly, he didn't know that I knew Edward had been in England. "My power," I stated simply.

"Like Alice?" Esme asked, just as curious as her husband.

"Something like that… it's a mixture. I see the present in my mind whether how far away someone is. But then I see the future, I see their mind, I feel as they do… I don't quite understand it."

Carlisle's beautiful compassionate eyes shone with wonder. "Fascinating. I wonder if that's the only thing you can do."

"What?" I blinked a few times. "It's the only thing."

"I see," he said simply, and turned away to look at Sarah-Anna. "I am sad to say that I won't get in the way of your mother, if there was no other way I would in a heart beat. But for now, I think it will be her decision."

Sarah nodded without arguing. You could not be mad with such a beautiful face.

"It is time to leave now Sarah-Anna."

She nodded without taking her eyes off of Carlisle. I grabbed her arm and we headed back to the hotel.

My daughter would never become a vampire.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to deny our daughter of her wish?" I turned over on the bed and starred at Jacob's face. He was very stiff with me when we arrived back at the hotel, but his face lightened when he saw Sarah-Anna whole, healthy, and human.

"No, of course not," Jacob stated clearly, with his teeth clenched. "She is staying as she is."

"I know…" I hesitated, it wasn't easy to talk to Jacob about these things. He didn't understand the want to be something. His path was chosen for him before he was even born. A vampire's life was optional. "But… there is already two vampires in this family."

"And that is enough," Jacob growled firmly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we had another werewolf in the family."

"No werewolf would stay with a vampire."

"I guess your right," I said, turning to my other side to no longer stare at his face. He knew why I was mad, he had said it himself. No werewolf could stand living with a family of vampires- it was just incorrect.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Jacob apologized after a long while of silence. "I love you Bella."

"So you say," I grumbled, still not turning to face him.

I felt two very warm arms encircle my waist and Jacob pulled me closer until his chest was warm against my back. "So I know," he stated clearly. He kissed the top of my head and grasped my hands with his and laid them on my stomach. "You believe me don't you?" Jake asked with some surprise, as I didn't respond to his soft flirting.

"Yes," I replied quietly. So to prove it, I brought our linked hands to my lips to kiss lightly.

We lay there as I marveled in his extremely warm hands and felt myself become drowsy. "Aren't you going to say something back to me?" Jake whispered, tickling my ear with his flaming breath.

"I love you too," I muttered, my eyelids closing slowly.

"By the way, where did you go at first at the airport?" My stomach tightened in worry before I fell into unconsciousness.

"Edward! It's so _good_ to see you!" Rosalie greeted, opening the front door with a big smile on her face.

Edward just looked at her with a blank face, confused by his sister's enthusiasm. "_Oh hello brother! Nice to see you… act normal, act normal. How's life been Edward? No, no… How's the search? Heard it was bad… Nice weather we got today, don't you agree?… normal, normal,_" he heard her thoughts say.

"Why normal?" he asked, stepping out of the pouring rain. Emmett appeared with a big cheesy grin on his face. "_No change there,_" Edward mind read.

"Hello Emmett," Edward greeted. Something about the house irked him, it seemed different. "Have you renovated the house? The atmosphere has almost changed." But as he looked around, the furniture was all the same, just how he remembered it.

"Nothin at all mate," Emmett answered, a smile still on his face. Rosalie stood behind him, almost hiding behind his large frame. "That's Mom's job."

"Well… sit down!" Rosalie almost ordered, pushing her brother to the couch. "You've had a long trip."

"Rose, vampires don't get tired," Edward replied, rolling his eyes so Emmett could see. But he sat down as he saw Rosalie's mind frantically saying 'sit down' over and over. "_She's probably keeping something from me_," Edward thought, almost bored at his sister's attempt at closing her mind.

"How about we go out of the house?" Emmett suggested, after Edward noticed Rosalie jab her husband in the side. "A nice ride on the new jag? Gift I gave to Rosalie."

Edward nodded and stood back up. "I suppose a nice speed would be nice. I haven't rode for a while."

Emmett smiled grinned all to happily. "_Could give me some time to talk to him, explain things_," Emmett's mind spoke.

Edward stopped. "Explain what?"

Rosalie froze, and starred up at Emmett. "_Oh no, he let something slip didn't he? Alice is going to freak._"

"Explain how to work the new jag," Emmett said, holding his grin in place. "Let's go."

"Wait… wait…" Edward had just noticed the smell in the air. Usually no one was in the house besides their family. "_A human_," he thought surprised at the lingering smell. "_And… cold… bittersweet smell… two. Two vampires._"

Edward looked up at his sister and brother in mild shock. "Visitors lately?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly, Rosalie just sighed in defeat. "A few," she said simply.

"The scent… is new. I have never met these vampires, who are they? And why was there a human here… at the same time?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, they weren't here at the same time." Edward heard her thoughts, "_Just barely_."

"Just some curious vampires in the neighborhood," Emmett lied through his teeth.

"Have you alerted Carlisle? He would find this information worthwhile."

"_I'm sure he knows now_." Rosalie didn't speak out loud.

"The scent. It almost smells familiar. I don't understand, how don't I remember?" "_Vampires never forget_," Edward reminded himself.

"_Ugh, if only she didn't have to ruin everything_," Rosalie hissed in her mind. Edward listened intently. "_Had to let her stupid daughter mess with our family. How could she? She had no respect for his feelings. It's gonna break him again."_

Edward's stomach tightened as he sniffed the air, breathing in deeply. It had a scent like no one else's combined with the vampire smell. Someone's scent he'd never forget. A scent that made him crazy for her blood _and_ her body.

Edward gasped. "Bella."


	12. Discovery

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: srry srry 4 no update but i think hates me cause it wouldn't let me upload anything. i think i finally found a way to cheat past it. Well here is a new chapter surrounding the lovable Edward Cullen (I didn't realize how short it was so I'll post another soon- PROMISE) 3 thanks to all my readers, pwease enjoy!_

**Chapter 11: **

**Discovery **

I woke with wide eyes, terrified of what I saw. Edward realized I made contact with his family and that I was… a vampire. He was obviously shocked about this information- but was he happy or upset or even annoyed? Did he think I changed for him? Did he want to see me? Did he even know I was married to Jacob Black? Had a vampire, werewolf and a human as my own children? For the first time in my life I wished I could dream of reality.

To none of Bella's knowledge, Edward was in hysterics, trying to get his brother and sister of information.

"Why was she here?" Edward asked frantically. "_Was she here for me_?" He was too afraid to say that out loud.

"To find her daughter," Rosalie huffed, turning to head upstairs. She didn't want to answer her brother's annoying questions.

"She has a daughter?" Edward roared appalled, after her.

"Two," Rosalie said back, with a hint of a smirk. Finally her brother would move on from wallowing over his lost love. He would get over her after he found of her new life… she hoped.

Edward stumbled back onto the couch; feeling like his stomach was punched. He groaned, she had moved on, gone on with a new life after he had left. But she was a vampire, did she ask another vampire to change her? How did she know any vampire to begin with? Edward sniffed the air, it smelt like two vampires- had she married?

"Who was the other one?" Edward asked. "Was the vampire her…- in her coven?" He couldn't bring himself to say that word husband.

Emmett answered in his mind. "_It's not what you're thinking. Her other daughter came with her_."

"A human and a vampire for daughters?" Edward whispered, mostly to himself than his brother.

"Seems like it," Emmett answered aloud. "_See, vampires and humans can live together_," his mind said in a smirk. Edward pretended he couldn't hear his thoughts. "Did she come to find her human daughter?"

"Yes, her daughter came to find Carlisle. She had false info from her vampire sister on our location.

"Was… was her eyes-?" Edward stuttered out.

"_Gold as honey dew_." Emmett said happily in his mind.

Edward sighed. He remembered everything about his Bella- no, not _his_ Bella. Her beautiful blush, the way she loved brown, and her soft delicious lips. Was she married? He needed to know. He couldn't believe he let the love of his life leave forever. She had squeezed through his grasp. He needed to see her.

"Is…is… she- she married?" Edward's hands clenched into fists as his eyes glazed over with fear and almost anger.

"I don't know," Emmett sighed sadly. "But Alice does."

Edward arrived in England, his bags in his hands as he waved to a cab. A yellow car drove up immediately and came out to help Edward with his bags. Of course, he didn't need help. The cab driver waved goodbye and thanked wholeheartedly at the large tip Edward had given him.

"Edward!" Alice cried when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You know," Edward said with a hard face. He spoke again, as he placed his bags down on the ground, in a light normal voice. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper. Living room now."

"Oh! What a nice surprise," Esme smiled uncertainly. "We were going to head out to Norway in a little while, we weren't expecting you."

"I was," Alice said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch. Edward hesitated, starring at the couch. He breathed in. "She's been here, hasn't she?"

Esme only nodded. Edward sat down on the one armchair that Carlisle had sit in just hours ago.

Jasper came walking down the hall, his eyebrows attached together in frustration. "My brother," he greeted, taking a seat on the couch by his wife. "I feel you are angry with us."

"He has a right to be," Carlisle stated as he walked in from the stairs, taking a seat on the two-seater and beckoned Esme to sit down comfortably.

"Rosalie told you I expect, on the Bella situation."

Edward nodded at his father figure, but argued, "Emmett mostly."

"She has a daughter," he continued, listing the facts that he knew they already did. "Two actually. A vampire and a human. Very strange, but very Bella."

The Cullen's didn't talk as Edward spoke quietly, almost dangerously. "Few years Alice?" Edward turned his black eyes onto his sister.

"I've known since she was changed. I hadn't seen she had been turned into a vampire until I saw the vision of her daughter finding her."

"Alice?" Edward repeated.

"I have known what she had become for almost twenty years now."

"Is she married?"

Alice opened her mouth to truthfully answer, but Carlisle interrupted. "I think it is best if you asked her yourself."

"She is where?"

"Last time we saw her, she was bringing Sarah-Anna back to the hotel. It's five minutes away from the airport," Esme answered.

"But she is not-" Alice began, but she stopped herself as she starred into the empty chair. Edward was gone.


	13. Home sweet Home

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: Like I promised! A brand new chapter quick and easy._ _It's alot longer and I hope you all like it! I have a little Jacob/Bella action for all you shippers of theirs. And some sad news about Lucy. Please pwease R&R- especially review cause it gives me modivation to write another chapter when I don't feel like it :) Feel free to rag on me about all the things you dislike about my fic- except that I DO know that I have horrible spelling and grammer so you don't have to tell me unless it bugs you so much that you want to strangle me :D _

_Peace and Love and ENJOY_

**Chapter 12: **

**Home sweet Home**

"We are back in Forks," I said happily as our family- all of us- walked into our little home, in our little town. It was all so perfect. I finally felt everything was right in the world, that I was safe, and like everything was back to normal… for at least a second.

"Oh great, Forks- what a wonderful place," Sarah-Anna grumbled angrily. She was not happy about Forks or her lack of eternity of darkness.

"Don't be snarky Sarah," I snapped, breaking from my trance of happiness. "Just go get ready for bed, it's been a long day." I turned to walk back out of the house and went to sit on the porch swing that Jacob had built for me when we took over the house from Charlie.

The sun was lowering into the darkness, it was twilight. I breathed in a deep sigh; I couldn't let my mind wonder. I didn't want to think about Edward. I didn't want to think about that dream… that reality.

But, he had known… he had known my scent after all the twenty years. He remembered.

I was about to think back at all the memories that I strained to lock inside my brain, when Lucy thankfully came out to sit beside me.

"It's beautiful," she sighed sadly, looking at the sunset.

"It is," I agreed, starring at the brightness disappear into the night. "There is nothing like it. It means… everything."

"Twilight," Lucy said simply. "I love it, more than anything I think. It represents my old life as human, and now my new life as a vampire. It is… almost magical."

I turned my face away from the sky and starred at my daughter. She had a slight frown on her face as she expressed her thoughts. Her eyes shone with something I hadn't ever noticed. It had a hint of… panic buried beneath the hard surface of her golden sparkle.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at me as well, and smiled light. "Nothing Mom, I'm glad Sarah-Anna is back."

"No, I don't mean what is wrong now. I mean, what is wrong with your life?"

Lucy tilted her head back from me in surprise. She wrinkled her nose, confused. "What do you mean? I love my life, I love you and Dad and Derrek and Sarah-Anna."

Suddenly I remembered the words that Billy had spoken. "Is that enough?"

To my shock, Lucy lowered her head into her hands, her elbows supported by her knees. "No," she answered quietly.

I wanted to reach out and hug her, but I restrained myself. "What do you want in life Lucy?"

"I don't know," she whined.

"I think you do." And as I spoke the words, somehow I knew she did. She knew what she wanted in her life.

Lucy took her head out of her hands and stood up unexpectedly. I thought she would turn and run back into the house, but she strolled to the balcony fence and leaned her arms on there, looking at the complete darkness that now lingered in the sky. "Love."

"I love _you_," I whispered, knowing this was not what she was referring too. But I couldn't help myself, I had to make sure she knew that.

"I know," she replied and she began to pace in front of me.

I waited for her to speak. "It's just… it seems that I have had such a long life, but in reality it has only been twenty five years. I guess it is longer being trapped in a fifth-teen year old girl's body, but it's manageable.

"I don't get zits at least, I've past puberty," Lucy added with a laugh.

I knew the laughter was a defense from telling me the truth. I looked at her with a hard glance. She looked back guiltily. "Sorry," she said quickly and continued. "It's just… I see you and Jacob. Wow. That's all I can say 'wow'."

My stomach turned. Yes, it was wow.

"You have conquered unbelievable odds. A vampire and a werewolf. Together. And you've managed to create a life for yourselves with a family that I am proud to be apart of. The love… that radiates from Dad and you makes me shudder with fear, with anger, and with sadness." Lucy paused to put her hand on her heart.

"Just checking," she said with a tiny sad smile. "I wonder if it ever has beat just once in ten years."

"I know the feeling," I murmured, placing my own hand on my dead heart, but still pondering over Lucy's words. "Is it because Jake and I are so different?"

Lucy took her hand off of her heart and turned to look at me, stopping her pacing. "No… but I haven't waited long. Not long _enough_ at least. But you are only thirty-eight in reality and you've had Dad by your side for twenty years. I just wish that I had… had _that_. The love I know Dad feels for you. It's just so strong. So powerful. So perfect."

I felt my heart sink if it could. Jacob was there. Always. For twenty years. And there I was, thinking about Edward. How could I think about the past when right in front of me I had a beautiful, strong, amazing man like Jacob? Still a boy at heart, mine forever. I closed my eyes sadly. "I love your father too."

"It's just… just like I feel that I need to go look and find, find someone as wonderful as Daddy is too you."

I took in a breath, my eyes still closed. _As wonderful._ As wonderful as my Jacob. "Mom, sometimes I feel like I need to go and look around the world for him. That I won't find him here in Folks. But whenever I feel my legs itching to go search for my 'one and only' I stop, thinking about the family that I'm apart of. The one that you created for me to be with."

I opened my eyes and Lucy was on her knees starring at me with big gold eyes. Her emotions longed for understanding. "I don't want to leave you Mom. Or Dad. Or Derrek. Or Sarah.

"I never want you to think that you are not enough for me forever."

I smiled at her, the first real smile that I had smiled since what felt like a long time. "Lucy, you and I _do _have forever. Our family will understand, you have to do what you need to do."

My daughter looked at me confused. I explained, "Who knows how long you and I will wonder around on Earth. And hopefully that is together. But for now, I have Jacob and your sister and brother to keep me company as you go and find that one special person."

I sighed, looking into Lucy's round golden eyes. "I don't know if you'll find him if you go looking. Maybe you will- it is all faith. Destiny. But- look! If you know in your heart it is the right thing to do.

"Go," I said, my eyes misting over. "Go and find your soul mate. I know you have one. Everyone does."

Lucy stood up, shocked at my words. I took her hands. "Just come back," I whispered.

My beautiful adopted daughter just nodded her head. She squeezed my hand tighter with such force it almost hurt. And with a flash, Lucy was gone into the cold night.

"It's good to be home isn't it?" Jacob asked cheerfully as I walked into our room. He was bustling around in just his boxers, looking all around the room. "Have you seen my black sweats?"

"Hmm you won't be needing that," I whispered in my most seductive voice. Jake glanced up from the drawer he was rummaging around in and smiled a big cheesy grin.

"Miss Swan, are you seducing me?" His voice was rough and playful.

"I believe I am," I said, and climbed on the bed and slipped under the covers. Jacob gladly jumped up onto the bed with me and started to pull up the covers. I stopped him, he looked like a hurt puppy.

"We need to talk first," I answered, turning away from his rusted beautiful skin.

"Oh," Jacob pouted. "You tricked me."

I turned back to his face and gave him a forced smile. "Let's not think of it like that. If you promise to not get mad, then I will hold up my end of the deal."

"Why would I get mad?" He questioned, but eyes becoming hard.

"Lucy's gone."

Jacob roared with anger. "WHAT?! Didn't one of our kids already run away?" He got off the bed and began to pull clothes into a bag. "Let's go, where is she? Did you have another freaky dream?"

"I gave her permission." And as an after thought I added, "Not that she needs mine. She is twenty-five."

He stopped moving and turned his black eyes on me. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me with anger blazing from his eyes.

"She needed to go Jacob, she'll come back. She's strong, she'll be okay."

"How dare you!" my husband growled, his body starting to shake. "She has only been apart of this god damn family for a few years! You don't know she'll come back. You don't know if she'll be safe! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY MY DAUGHTER!" Jacob was shaking stronger than I ever saw him, he was so angry, but I could tell he was trying to stop himself.

"She's my daughter too." I prepared myself for his reaction. But to my surprise, he didn't yell, but he was still shaking from head to toe.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes were filled with hurt now.

I crawled on my hands and knees to the end of the bed too look at Jacob's hurt face closer. "She wanted to go. She _needed_ to go. Lucy knew in her heart that she did, I could tell. She wanted to find someone."

"Find who?" Jacob asked, still not moved from his crouched position, but his shaking was less uncontrollable now.

"She said she needed to find what you and I have." Jacob's face was confused. "To find true love."

A tear ran down my husband's face. I reached my hand out and he took it in his own. I pulled him back to sit down on the bed. He was now not shaking from anger, but with tears of pain.

"When is she coming back?" Jacob cried, through his tears.

"I don't know." I helped Jake move back to the end of the bed, so he was propped up on the pillows. "When she's found someone she loves. When she's found someone who's like you to me."

I starred at Jacob's tears that were starting to dry on his face. I bent over his to kiss his cheek. "Jacob you're my soul- um, er… ish- mate."

To my shock, the werewolf in front of me laughed, it was pained, but it was so beautiful and rough. "You're my soulish mate too," he whispered, as he pulled my head closer so it rested on his shoulder.

"You have a soul," I pointed out.

"Only because you complete me." Jacob gently pushed my head to the side so it lulled on his shoulder, my eyes to his neck now. He bent his chin down and pressed his fire hot lips to my own ice cold ones. It was soft, filled with love from twenty long years.

"I'll miss her," he said, when we detached our lips.

I pulled myself over his tall, thin body so my legs were on either side of his waist. I leaned down and snuggled into his too-hot chess. "Me too," I whispered.

"Do I still get my deal? I'm not mad anymore," Jacob laughed, pulling his arms around me.

"Maybe." But even so, I dragged my lips up to his and kissed him roughly, silently loving the stubble of hair on his chin that caressed my face. Jacob's tongue entered mine with a simple flick against my lips. I ran my own tongue against his, along his lips, and gently over his sharp teeth. His hands rubbed up and down the slit of my back through my light shirt, it tingled from the heat.

I groaned with a slight pain as his hands roamed up my shirt, his skin setting mine on fire from his touch. The tips of his fingers skimmed lightly over my back as his tongue soothed the heat. He rolled me over so that he was on top and his hand switched from my back to my front, rubbing his rough fingers along my bellybutton, growing higher. My own hands were on his back, sliding along the rim of his boxers.

Jacob's own hands were about to pull of my shirt entirely, when a loud knock banged on our door. "Pack's here," Derrek yelled, his hands obviously stuffed in his ear. I tensed and bent my head down as our lips separated.

"I'll be there in a second!" Jacob growled angrily. "Tell them to just sit and wait!" Jake leaned in to kiss my lips, pulling my shirt up higher.

I pushed him away with a giggle. "Mood is lost. Besides, I'm sure the boys don't want to wait."

Jacob sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we'll finish this later." He said it in a demanding tone, but smirked and gave me a wink as he went to walk out of our bedroom.

"Um Jake?" I interrupted. He turned back to smile at me.

"Don't worry babe, I love you too."

I laughed. "You forgot your pants."

He blushed, a soft pink spreading beneath his brown-red skin. "It's not like I'll need it," he sneered winking. There was a loud bang from downstairs that shook the house with such force. I groaned. "They are going to make his house fall down!"

I sped downstairs in a flash, briefly seeing Jacob reach out to grab me before I made it to the staircase. They all looked up as I stood at the bottom of the last stair. Paul growled so low that I almost didn't hear. Embry had his hands clenched into tight balls. Sam was leaning against the counter, his hands hanging down by his side- with a picture of false ease.

"Hey Mom," Derrek said sheepishly as he was refrained in a headlock by Jared, both on the floor in an obvious fight. I shot Jared a look, and he loosened his arms around Derrek's neck slightly.

"Do you dogs have no respect? My daughter is sleeping upstairs!" I hissed angrily, my arms folded on my chest.

"Bloodsuckers don't sleep," Paul shoot back.

I rolled my eyes, feeling Jacob's presence behind my back. "The human," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't bug my wife," Jacob growled, and headed to the fridge to pull out a carton of milk. He chugged it from the box without even thinking about it.

I groaned. "Use a glass Jake."

"It's not like you'll be drinking it," he retorted, sticking out his tongue at me, but walking back to kiss my lips softly. I heard the boys- all but Sam- grunt with disgust.

"Shut up," mumbled Jacob against my lips and gently nibbled my bottom one, squeezing his arms around my hips.

"Come on Dad," Derrek moaned with annoyance. "The moon's only up for so long."

Jacob didn't move from his lock between the two of us, but I laughed and pushed him away gently. "Go on," I prodded. "I've got eternity."


	14. Forgotten

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: I am very proud of this chapter I have to say, its one of my favorites so please don't smash on it so bad :) Look how long it is! _

_PS- don't get your panties in a twist- i fixed the name. swrry!_

**Chapter 13: **

**Forgotten**

Forever… I sighed. I wished it would be forever. But what would I do when Jacob died? My thoughts zoomed to a conversation Edward and I had twenty years ago. He said he would 'die' if I did. Go to Italy to the oldest vampire family- the vampire royalty. When Jake died would I die with him? Or would I stay in my existence with other vampires? I knew Jacob was the only thing holding me together day after day. But I also knew I'd never leave Lucy alone for long.

To try and distract myself, I turned to the kitchen counter and pulled closer a bag of potatoes. I peeled the skin and set them in a big pot on the stove. It didn't occupy my time for long as it was hard to control my super fast movements. I couldn't control myself as I pulled out a few eggs, breaking them on the side of a heated frying pan. My fingers danced over the stove as I heated up some left over gravy and turkey slices. By the time I was done, the kitchen table was filled with cooked carrots and steaming corn, soft, warm bread buns, scrabbled eggs, scalloped potatoes, a chocolate cake and many little peanut butter cookies. Jacob would be happy, and I loved to make him happy. I was glad Lucy was out of the house because she would have hated the smell that spread over the rooms.

I immediately took that back- I missed Lucy.

The house was horribly empty without Lucy. I had no one to talk to in the late night. Jake and Derrek were running around as wolves, and Sarah-Anna was peacefully sleeping. Being a vampire was so lonely. I walked into my room, angrily as my mind drifted to Edward. "_I wouldn't think of him anymore_", I thought, putting my hands up to my forehead, pressing hard.

"_I love you… you are my life now._"

I stomped my foot frustrated and heard a loud crack. The whole house shook from the blow, vibrating the furniture. I froze, scared I had woken up Sarah-Anna, but as I listened intently, I heard a soft snore. I bent down to fix the broken floorboard when I saw a small rectangle picture sticking up from the edge of the floor. I carefully pulled it out, trying not to rip the aged, yellowing paper. My stomach lurched- it was a photo. But I had seen this photo before. I had taken this photo before; I had taken this photo at Charlie's kitchen table on my eighteenth birthday. Edward's beautiful pale, sparkling face starred up at me, his face full of laugher with his ocher golden eyes.

His face was too amazing to let my eyes turn away. I remembered that day as clearly if it was yesterday… I had drove to school, been greeted by Alice and Edward, went home after school and watched Romeo and Juliet with my very own Romeo, had gone over to the Cullen house. And had an attempted attack by a vampire, which was the sole reason Edward left me. I sighed, because I knew that wasn't the reason. Edward left because he didn't love me.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful photo and glanced down at the broken floorboard. Everything that I thought he took, everything so I wouldn't remember him… the c.d. he made for me, the plane tickets, and the other photos. I didn't dare touch them because I felt they'd disappear.

I realized how foolish it was, and reached my hand out to grab the disk. But as my fingers almost brushed against the hard plastic, a voice that was rough and strained called out.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled from downstairs. "Bella, are you here?" His voice sounded as if it was desperate, panic rising.

For a few seconds, I was stunned- scared to move as I still held the photo in my hand. Quickly, I stuffed the photo back into the broken wood and bought the chestnut dresser to cover the hole.

"Bella!" Jake cried again. Before he could finish saying my name I was by his side.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound normal, but my voice rising with concern. "Is Derrek alright?"

Jacob nodded, but his face was still green around his cheeks. "We picked up a scent in the night. I came to warn you. Victoria's back!"

"Did you hunt her down?" My voice sounded cracked and strained as my face went still. "Did you tare her apart before she can get anyone else?"

"No, she hasn't come close enough. She won't come closer. She's just… almost waiting for something to happen."

"How close is she?"

"Not close enough. A few towns away from Folks," Jacob explained, but turned away from me and started talking to 'himself'. "Yes, yes I've told her… what do you mean don't attack? SHE'S ALONE!… no, no, - fine! We'll stay back, for now."

"Sam said you're not going after her?" I asked, understanding his conversation to the other wolves.

"We'll stay back. She seems too comfortable. Like she wants us to attack. I don't care, I want her dead!" Jacob complained, sitting on the chair angrily, making a loud crash.

"Shh! Your daughter is sleeping. And it's better if the pack doesn't go after her. She killed my father- she's mine." My feet walked to the window to stare out into the dark night even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see Victoria.

"Ha," Jake laughed with no humor. "You're not going close to her. Remember the cuts she gave you? Took them years to heal, and you still have scars!" I glanced down at my right arm where there were thin lines traced up to my shoulder. They were barely visible, like they weren't even there. Maybe drawn on or a trick of the light.

"That won't happen again," I said, turning away from examining my arms. "She'll be burned to ashes before her teeth sink into me."

Jacob sighed. "Let's have Sam decide what happens alright? I'm bound to listen to him."

"I'm not," I pointed out, heading to the door.

Jake wrapped my wrist fast as lightening and dragged me to sit on his lap. "We'll safe, that's all that matters."

I pouted, realizing he was right. "Fine, we'll stay- but I'll be very mad!" I planted my feet on the ground to get up from his knees, but he pulled me back down.

"Did you know you're very cute when you're mad?" He asked, running his hands along my back.

"I hadn't realized," I replied, frostily for his benefit. Jacob leaned into kiss my lips, when Derrek barged in from the front door.

"I smell food!" Derrek called, happily. Sam entered the house, trailing behind my son. He smiled lightly at Jacob and said curtly, "I'm glad you didn't go after her."

Jake just nodded and pushed me off his lap. I looked insulted at him, but he just smiled sheepishly and started loading his plate with food.

He was such a goody-goody around Sam.

"This is good Mom!" Derrek cried, with a mouthful of potatoes and a piece of turkey on his fork.

"At least someone appreciates me," I said, starring pointedly at Jacob, waiting for him to pick up my hint.

"It's great." Jacob smiled, flashing his trademark grin at me. I melted, he was so cute.

I realized Sam was standing quietly by the table. I swept my hand over the food, trying to smile at him. "Take some Sam, it may not be as good as Emily's, but I sure tried to remember what it was like to eat."

Jacob's expression was grim, he hated my vampire remarks. But Sam just looked content as he refused politely. "I can't stay, I have to get home to the baby." Emily and Sam had just recently had a baby boy- a future werewolf they all knew. It was the first boy from the werewolf pack.

But even as Sam went to leave, he took a bun- I knew just too seem friendly- and walked out of the house, patting Derrek on the head.

A second later, Sarah-Anna walked down the stairs with a frown on her face. I knew she was listening as her eyes shone with fear. She didn't like to be around any werewolves with the exception of Derrek and Jake.

"Sarah, you should be sleeping!" I pointed out, but let her come sit at the table.

"Do you know how much noise this house makes? I can't sleep with the bangs and clashes and whatever else goes down when I try to be human."

"You are human," Jacob said, angrily.

"You probably smelt the food," Derrek said with a secretive smile at Sarah-Anna. Sarah smiled back lightly. Derrek and Sarah had a fair relationship- but of course the human was always the jealous one.

"I'm sorry Sarah-Anna, we will be better next time," I apologized, bringing her a plate from off the counter. She took it and piled a small amount of egg onto it.

"It's alright, I couldn't sleep without Lucy near." I frowned sadly. "She came to say goodbye to you?"

Sarah-Anna nodded and bent her head over her plate as she scooped a small amount into her mouth. "Yeah, she took a bag of clothes and she turned invisible and left."

Derrek had his head bent over the table as well; I assumed Jacob had filled his son in on Lucy's absence. "Do you know where she's going?" he inquired.

"No idea." I sighed. I was already regretting letting her go for my own selfish reasons. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Derrek, Sarah-Anna, and Jacob looked up at me with shocked eyes. I rolled my own golden ones. "Just because I'm undead does not mean I'm not allowed to use certain phrases."

"What?" Derrek questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

I sighed. "I'm going to my bed to stare up at the ceiling, watching it crumble until the sun rises."

"Alright," Jacob said, with a small confused smile. "Have fun honey. I'll be up in a bit."

I went up into my room, sprawling out on the bed. Lucy would have laughed at my joke, it was odd being outnumbered. It was even odder that I was the only vampire in the house.

To my horror, I found myself starring up at the ceiling, looking at the chipped bits and the yellowing corners. This was what my life was… ceilings.

Then I fell into sleep.

Edward stood in the doorway, his nostrils flaring. He had been frozen in that spot for a long time- he couldn't move, he couldn't think. Edward Cullen starred at the unmade bed, the television left on, and a few bottles of water on a small wooden table. "_Bella was gone_," he thought. "…_But that_… _that smell_…" A shiver ran up his back, his hand clenched into a tight fist. "_Werewolves_."

Many things ran through his head as he breathed it in, and was hunched definitively even though he knew the smell only lingered into the oxygen around the hotel room. "_Where was she? Had she been attacked_?" His stomach was twisting around as he thought up all the possibilities of the surrounding. "_She could be dead by now! Taken and killed. Stupid Fucking Werewolves! _"

With a flash, Edward was heading to get help from the Volturi.

As Edward's face swam with a turning of smoke and cloud, a face of a brittle, and pale white appeared. His black hair fell around his cheekbones, his eyes almost as cloudy as the fog that was disappearing around him.

His voice was jolly and good-hearted as he smiled up at his guest. "Why hello! And you are young boy?"

"Edward Cullen," his guest said, his golden eyes sparkling compared to the brittle man's crimson red pupils. "And no, I am not looking to fight."

The man looked up at him with his clouded red eyes. "Funny, I was just thinking that." And the man smiled, in awe. "Another mind reader I assume!"

Edward inclined his head in a modest way. "Yes Aro."

"_Fascinating, from a distance as well_?" Aro said in his mind.

Again, Edward nodded his head.

Aro gave a happy laugh. "Well, ha ha- that is interesting. You know, I am also a mind reader."

Edward smiled with no emotion, his eyes hard. "So I have heard. Very powerful."

The old man smiled brightly and flicked his hand in the air, aimlessly. "Only by contact." Aro starred pointedly at Edward's hand. "_May I_-?" he thought, but Edward already had his hand out almost as a greeting.

Aro connected their hands and his eyes fogged over.

"Carlisle," he sighed, when he broke their hand connection. "You have gone through many struggles for such a young age."

There was an interruption from the door as a bulky vampire stepped into the brightly lit room. "We caught a girl sneaking in here. She almost got into the room if I hadn't tracked her with smell and her mind. She has requested to talk to you," the vampire said.

"Thank you Demetri," Aro said, politely. "But I'm not sure if this is the right time-"

A beautiful girl entered the room, with long flowing brown hair, sparkly golden eyes, and perfect angled features.

Edward jumped back slightly at the young girl. "_It couldn't be… could it_?"

Aro looked back from Edward and the approaching girl with shocked and confused clouded eyes.

The man named Demetri started to pull on the young girl's arm, dragging her back out the door. Aro cleared his throat loudly and waved the guard off the girl. "Why Bella, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, beckoning the girl closer.

The girl looked confused from the brittle man and the beautiful boy. "Bella?" She said, blinking a few times. "Do you mean my-"

But Edward cut her off, still not taking his eyes off the girl as he answered Eros Volturi. "That's her daughter."

The girl suddenly smiled. "You know my mother?" she asked, starring at Aro. "She has never mentioned ever coming to Italy." She only quickly glanced at Edward Cullen- her mother's early affections. "_Wow, good job Mom!_" she thought in her head.

"I wondered why you looked so young compared to the memories of Edward here."

The girl looked confused for a minute at Aro words, but he continued. "I am afraid to say, but Edward- do you know Edward Cullen? - helieves that your mother is in grave danger."

Edward watched very carefully at Bella's daughter's reaction. Her eyes opened as he fully looked at him. "_Does she know who I am_?" he asked himself.

"What happened to my mother?" she cried, as her hands strangely flew to her chest. "Is she alright?"

Aro just smiled kindly and replied, "My dear- werewolves." And as an after thought, he added. "You do realize that werewolves are our only enemies."

The girl only smiled and pressed her hand harder to her chest. "Oh, gosh! I thought you were talking about something _important_!"

Aro only raised an eyebrow and Edward looked at the girl as if she were mentally disabled.

"You probably think the pack went after her."

"You know a pack of werewolves?" Edward asked. "Does Bella communicate with werewolves?!"

The young teenage started to laugh. "Well of course!"

Edward was about to yell with more questions, but the brittle vampire cut him off. "Very odd… and you my dear- why are _you_ here?"

"I felt like I needed to come. I am… searching for something." She was frowning slightly.

Aro nodded his head, itching to reach his hand out to touch the young girl's shoulder. But he restrained. "Demetri reported that you managed to get into our secret place, how were you able to get through without being seen?"

She only smiled, "I wasn't seen."

Aro reached out his hand and took hers in his without asking. His eyes were hungry as he saw all the girl's memories. His eyes were wide as he pulled away, and she looked at him, confused.

"What is your name child?" Aro asked.

"Lucy Black."

Edward gasped.


	15. Stealing

**Chapter 14:**

_A/N: I told you people to be nice to my last chapter but oh no, i get one thing wrong and you all pounce on me:P jks thx u 4 ppl who pointed that out and you will notice it is changed (if u don't believe me go look 4 urself!) Here is a chapter I just wrote quicky today and since it is not that great of a chapter- please feel free to rip it 2 shreds. :)_

**Stealing**

Bella did not speak about what she saw, she was afraid of the brittle man- even more afraid that her daughter was their with the Volturi. The evil human blood suckers that my own husband hunted at night… everything that wasn't holy. And my vampire daughter was exposed to all their powers. I shuddered, remembering what I had learned about the Volturi made up of many bodyguards and workers of extraordinary powers.

Even with Lucy's invisibility, she would be no match for the powers that those vampires possessed. I was to scared to move, maybe it hadn't happened yet- maybe I could stop her from going. But there was a selfish part of me that wanted her to go, for Edward could see her. For Edward could see the family I had created, know that I was happily married. But even so, the bitter part of my body, the heart that was so dead still beat on in my mind… and I was thinking, thinking that I didn't want him to know I moved on. Wanted him to want me again, wanted him to come back to me- for we could fall in love once again. Start a family of our own or live as a Cullen member forever. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut for a while and opening them with a promise to not think about that vision.

I stared at Jacob who was lying beside me, snoring away with his long legs gently pressing against my hipbone. I wanted to cry so badly; I wanted to show emotion for once. But as much as I tried, they came in loud sobs and hisses, as my eyes didn't even brim with water. Jacob shifted in the bed and his eyes opened to stare up at me with concern.

"Bells, are you alright?"

I just looked at him with clear eyes, wondering if I should tell him. For the last two days I hadn't said a word about it. I decided to give a half-truth as I hugged my legs up to my chest. "I miss Lucy."

Jacob only sighed in relief like he thought it was something more. He sat up in bed and wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and held me close. He almost pressed so hard that it hurt, but it wasn't easy to hurt a vampire.

"She'll come home soon. She will be back." He pressed his burning hot lips to my cheek and kissed it softly.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Don't worry, she loves us all. That's enough. Forever."

I exhaled and interlinked our fingers, pressing my head to his chest.

Jacob suddenly laughed. "What?" I asked, pulling away to look up at his face. He just pulled me closer. "It's morning, the light is up."

"And you laugh at that?" I questioned, turning my head around to stare at the little ray of sunshine that cast across Folks.

He only laughed more. "No, its just we never seem to have sex. We always get interrupted."

I would have blushed if I could. I giggled lightly and swatted his big strong chest. "I don't think the sun will mind."

Jacob grinned broadly and growled a "yeeessss!" under his breath. He pulled me on top of him and started to growl even louder. I laughed as he roamed his hands hungrily down my sides.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?"

I turned to look behind my shoulder and a glowing figure immerged in the doorway. I only smiled and said happily, "Why, hello stranger." Alice Cullen grinned back. She pulled behind the doorframe and Jasper appeared, his nose flaring.

"There is way too much lust in this room," he said, wrinkling his perfect nose.

I got up from the bed, Jacob didn't even notice as he was growling in an angry tone. I knew he was mad, but I'd make it up to him later.

"I thought we could have a chat," Alice requested, as she kept a restraining arm around Japer's elbow. "Play nice boys," I scolded as I lead Alice out of the house. We ran into Sarah-Anna who was absolutely giddy to have vampires in the house.

"Is Carlisle here?" she asked, hopefully.

Alice only smiled sadly. "Nope, just me and Jasper."

Sarah looked disappointed, but she still bounced to go see Alice's husband. "Make sure they don't kill each other!" I called after her. Derrek appeared on the stairs and his eyes widened, as he took a look at the glowing beauty beside me.

I gave him a warning look. "Hello Bloodsucker," he greeted in a happy tone all the same. I hissed at him. He just smiled. "Dad's gonna kill someone isn't he?" And he ran to my bedroom.

I shook my head frustrated as he left. "Gosh, its hard to control werewolves," I joked as Alice and I emerged into the garden. "Did you have a vision of a battle?"

She shook her head but said sadly, "That wasn't the vision I had."

My eyes widen- so that was why she was here. To deliver some bad news. I gripped her arms tightly and whispered, "Alice what is it?"

But she didn't say anything but I was seeing it, seeing what was happening as I clutched on her arm. It was like I was seeing it from far away, there was no fog or smoke like in my dreams, but clear and bright.

"You look just like her," Edward said quietly, starring at Lucy with his wide golden eyes.

"People believe that Mom had a love affair behind Dad's back," Lucy told, laughing as she leaned back on the big deep red chair.

Aro, who was sitting across from her in the same type of deep red chair only smiled as Edward hissed beneath his breath. "Now, now Edward, you left her mother… I find it fascinating that she can be around werewolves- to be married to a werewolf!"

Lucy only nodded, as she stared at Edward's face. "And from Edward's memories, I wonder why he let his singer go…" Aro looked pointedly at him.

Edward sighed and replied dryly, "We all do wonder."

Lucy looked at him with her large golden eyes. "Do you regret leaving her?" He didn't reply- he didn't look at her.

Aro chuckled when he realized that Edward would not say. "I would love to meet her, how Edward said he couldn't read her mind! She must be immune to some powers… and this ability you speak of Lucy- it seems amazing. Oh yes, this Bella seems very interesting."

Edward finally looked up at Aro with hard eyes. "You're not going to do anything to her, are you?"

Aro grinned but answered, "Oh no, no. Of course not. She will remain where she is- in Folks correct? What a nice little town. You have fond memories Lucy."

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Well, I'm not sure if this is what I'm looking for. I think it will be good for me to go now, I must find what I'm after."

Aro shook his head sadly. "It will be a shame to see you go, if you would ever like a job here- I think your talent will be useful. Very sneaky."

Lucy picked up the small bag that was by her chair and stood up, letting her beautiful brown hair flow gently down her back. Edward was mesmerized for a spilt second.

"Well good-bye. Thank you Aro… Edward." Lucy glanced a little bit longer at Edward as their golden eyes connected. She walked to the door and was gone. Edward sat there for a second, realizing that the only thing close to Bella had fled. He stood up abruptly and ran out the door after her.

Aro laughed good-heartedly and turned to his guard. "Demetri, go to Folks. Find this Bella. Bring her here- don't harm her." The bulky vampire nodded and left the room leaving Aro deep in thought of the drama he had gotten wound up in. He smiled, happy…

My eyes seemed to adjust to the garden instead of the brittle vampire, and I stared at Alice- shocked. "Has… has that ever- happened to you?"

Alice just looked back at me, her beautiful eyes scared. "I have never shared a vision, except with Edward… are you a mind reader?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

Alice blinked a few times, closing her eyes for brief seconds. "I can't see anything about how you can."

I shook my head, deciding it didn't matter- there were more important things.

"When did you have that vision?" I asked.

"Two days ago," Alice answered. "I debated for a while, but then I got Jazz to come along with me to warn you. It took longer than normal- we flew because I had a vision that Victoria was along the roads outside Folks."

I nodded, confirming her vision. "The pack caught her scent. She's just waiting."

Alice suddenly zoned out, staring at a blank patch of the ground. I waited as her eyes opened wider. "Their coming."

I clenched my teeth together. I heard Jacob howl from the bedroom. Alice and I were in the room a second later. Jacob was talking to his fellow wolves in his mind, Jasper staring almost frightened at the werewolf. Derrek was sitting on the bed with his arms folded. Since he wasn't apart of the Quileute pack, he did not share the same connected thoughts.

"Vampires?" I asked, but I knew it was. Jake didn't have to answer; his eyes were opened wide at my reaction. Vampires were headed to folks.

"We have to head them off before they can get in our town," I explained. "Does the pack know who the vampires are?"

Jacob just barked with laughter. "Yeah, because we all know the bloodsuckers by name."

"Maybe we should wait until they get to town, they could just want to talk…" I debated; thinking if Aro Volturi would just request a conversation, not force it.

"SO THEY CAN ATTACK INNOCENT HUMANS? Bella Swan, _you-are- insane._" He got up from off the bed and pushed Jasper aside- making sure to not touch his skin- and headed downstairs. "They are not coming anywhere near Folks. We'll hunt them down before they step a foot near our land."

"All of them?" I knew they should all die, they were all a threat. But I couldn't help thinking that they didn't deserve to die. I was a vampire now, I related to my own kind.

My husband growled in frustration. "They all must die."

"Let me go," I argued, trying to get him to see my way as he tried to push me away from the door. I held my ground. I was stronger than him when he wasn't transformed. "How do you know all their eyes are red? Maybe I could go and talk to them about a human-free diet. They may not know. I could explain…" I made excuses so Jacob wouldn't go out. He didn't know how powerful they could be.

"And they all rip you to shreds?!" Jacob yelled, making the house rumble. "OVER-MY-DEAD-BODY!"

He made sense that it was dangerous. But my thoughts flew to Lucy. Had she come with them? Was she there, getting an escort home? Jacob was dangerous as a wolf; he may not be able to control himself.

"Let me come with you then," I whispered, my eyes blazing with blackness as I starred up at his face.

"It is not safe." Jacob turned his back on me, and headed to the other door. He turned around to give me a sad smile, but his face turned in a frown, as all he looked at was thin air. I was already out of the house, running to the outskirts of Folks.

"Show yourselves!" I hissed into the cold night, standing in the middle of the deserted highway, a mile outside of Folks. "The wolves are not with me."

"You smell like them." A small woman emerged from the dark trees; her small frame looked like a child's and her short-cropped hair was almost hidden by the black hood she wore over her head.

"They will be here soon I'm sure. For now, we are safe," I explained, as I glanced at two others that emerged. The man that was named Demetri was with her- his hair in waves to his shoulder, and another man was beside him- his skin was olive, a shocking colour against his chalky pallor.

"Aro of the three great Volturi, has requested your visit," the woman said, pulling down her hood to reveal wide eyes and full lips. "I don't see why he has though, you do not look very special," she added, more to the men behind her than to me.

"You better not have hurt her at all!" I bellowed from the distance between us, not daring to move closer.

The man with olive skin laughed and replied, "Let's go missy, I can smell that wolves are around. I do not want to be near here." He moved closer to grab me.

I boomed a laugh, which was supposed to sound menacing, but I was too afraid so it came out as I choke.

The woman sighed. "Felix," she hissed in a bored tone. "Grab her and let's go."

He came closer on my left side while Demetri walked to my right. They were approaching slowly, hesitant.

Demetri went to grab me, wrapping his fingers around my shoulder. But as his skin touched mine, a serge of electricity shot through my body, traveling up my arm to my brain. I saw flashes of different people- Lucy was on the outskirts of Italy, Aro was in a dark stone room, and Alice was on her way.

The vampire jumped back in surprise, disconnecting our skin as Alice's face faded from my mind. "How did you-?" He touched his hand liked it had been burned.

The child like woman looked at him with disgust. "What are you waiting for you idiot?"

"Jane…She- she-" Demetri stuttered.

The woman who was named Jane pushed Demetri aside and whispered in a young voice, "I'll do it then!"

Alice and Jasper both emerged from the dark road, walking to my side. "I'm afraid that won't be happening Jane," Jasper replied.

Jane smiled at him. "Why, Jasper- it seems your eyes are a horrible gold."

He forced a smile as well. "Yes, and I'm proud."

"How is Maria doing?" she asked.

"Just fine."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Can we stop this talk on Jasper's changer and get this over with? I'm sorry Jane, but Bella will not be traveling to Italy with you. She does not wish to go."

Felix smiled, delighted. "Are you prepared to fight?"

Alice smiled, shaking her spiky hair. "If it is necessary."

Jane started to chuckle in her little girl voice. "Do you know who you'll dealing with?"

"Oh yes," Alice replied. "Burned at the stake for witchcraft? I believe Aro killed the whole town to free you and your brother."

The very tiny girl smiled with pride. "And do you know of my power?"

"I think all the vampires know." I gulped, I sure didn't. And I didn't want to know.

Jane turned her red eyes on me and scrunched up her face, but before she could even say anything, a pack of wolves came running down the street- howling and growling. There were five wolves to three vampires. Felix and Demetri flew into the dark night, but Jane stayed put for a moment, staring at me with shock. But as Jacob growled, she turned and fled town. All the wolves chased after them except Jacob. He stood there on all fours and bared his teeth at me.

I merely looked down at him for a second, and turned to run home. He was on my tail the whole way.


	16. Gone

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: major brain block going on right now so I barely managed to get this chapter out. It's like a hammer has bashed over my head and I've forgotten how to write! Even though I'm pretty much planned out this story- whoosh! It's gone and I can't seem to get it from my mind to the paper. And how much I wanted to throw my computer to the wall! But I managed to squeeze this little beat out tonight. Don't mind errors if there is any. I was too lazy to read it over with the writer's block and all. Don't be discouraged to read it though :) R&R and i will love you so much._

**Chapter 15:**

**Gone**

"Bella has another daughter as well?" Edward inquired; starring at the beautiful Lucy Black- the only thing that he had that was close to Bella. And how she did bring back memories! Her skin that was so pale it glowed, her luscious brown hair that fell thin and long down her small back. Lucy was even just like her- hard and stubborn and just as caring. Her gold eyes sparkled in almost the same human way as Bella's had.

Edward had chased after Lucy, tracking her mind was the only way he had found her. When he had grasped out in thin air and caught her wrist, she struggled to break free. Her mind screamed for her to run- almost afraid of the man that had broke her mother.

"Yes, a werewolf Derrek and an orphan named Sarah-Anna. They are my life," Lucy replied.

"Is the werewolf Jacob's true son?" Edward secretly hoped.

"No, we're all adopted," she said quickly, not wanting to speak to loudly so that she could still hear her mother's ex boyfriend's beautiful and musical voice. His words made the skin on her back shiver from the pure softness, almost like silk.

"And you all live in Forks?" Edward asked. He never went back to Forks, he was afraid and foolish to have left long ago.

Lucy nodded. She didn't mind answering his questions about her vampire mother as long as she could gaze at his beautiful face and his lightly messy bronze hair.

"She never has left except until recently when Sarah-Anna ran," she explained. "She loves Forks very much, though she hardly leaves the house much to be honest. Mom doesn't like to draw attention to herself- her body has only changed slightly since her human days, but she has not aged a pinch."

Edward desperately wanted to know about what he was afraid to ask- about Bella and Jacob Black. He tried to get it out of his mouth. Saying them allowed would make them be real and he wanted to hold onto the memories of his Bella Swan. "How long… have they been… married for?"

Lucy's mind flashed to pictures that were on the mantel place of Charlie's house. He saw the pictures of Bella growing up with all of her school pictures. At the very end of the rows of frames, there was a simple black square with a young girl with a thin and pale body dressed in a classic wedding gown dress, lace by the neck and soft silk to her toes. Bella Swan was much different than Edward remembered. Her skin was even whiter, with light glasses of diamond tinkling off of her bare shoulders. Her eyes were the most thing changed- they were the only part of her that showed her age and were bright golden. The sparkle still remained in her eyes as she smiled her pink lips that were slightly smaller than how they used to be- too big for her jaw line. Her teeth gleamed at the camera, her hands around a small bundle of flowers.

Jealously roared through Edward as he saw Jacob's strong rusted arm around Bella's small waist, pressed against her frame. He looked down at his new wife instead of at the camera, his dark brown eyes only for her. Flames licked around Edward's stomach as he saw the diamond ring placed on Bella's ring finger, a sign that she belonged to the werewolf.

"Eight years," Lucy interrupted, knowing that he was reading her thoughts and memories. "They married when Bella was thirty. They were together since she was bitten."

He should have asked her when he had the chance. How hard would it have been to ask, "_Bella would you marry me_?" Would she have said yes? Did she love him enough those twenty years ago? All he could do was wonder. Wondered if he had been her choice.

"Has Bella ever mentioned me?" He was foolish to think that she would have. Had he even been that big of a thing in her life? It had only been about two years in her short-lived human life.

Lucy sighed. "A few times, I admit. She has told me your story."

Edward looked at her in surprise. "And hear you sit, talking to me as friendly as you are. I thought you would hate me." He searched her thoughts, but she did not give anything away of dislike. "You have a right for hating me. I treated your mother very badly."

She smiled, a sad and shy smile. "No Edward Cullen, I do not hate you. I don't blame my mother for falling in love with you." Her heart almost beat at his golden eyes, his lanky toned body, and his untidy hair. He was beautiful and his eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom. And just there and right then, Lucy Black fell in love.

Bella woke from her dream, she hadn't even seen anything, her mind was not in it. All she could think about was the horribly angry body that laid beside her. Jacob has gone to the bedroom as soon as they returned home and Bella followed a while later to apologize for her actions. But he wouldn't even listen as she forced her way into their room and leaned over his body to try and see his face. He just pushed her away and did not as a word.

She felt Jacob stir as his body radiated more hot and heavy heat. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling for a second before rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Jacob…" I started and he turned his bark brown eyes to mine. He suddenly remembered the events of last night. How I had not listened to him, ran to a coven of dangerous vampires. He moved back to his back and sat there for a second before he got up and pulled on some clothes.

"Come on Jake," I moaned, getting up as well and trying to stand in front of his face. He pushed me away as he grabbed up his shoes and headed to the door.

"Don't be like that!" I cried after him. He didn't reply and I rushed down the stairs after him. But he was already out of the house, Derrek cramming the last bit of cereal into his mouth before he followed after Jacob.

I sighed and turned my attention to Alice and Jasper who were seated at the table with Sarah-Anna. They were silent as they starred back up at me. Alice smiled at me sadly.

"It will be okay Bella," Alice explained though her eyes were hard as she said this. It made my skin crawl and my head almost sweat from the way she looked at me. She knew. She knew what was my destiny.

"Alice-" I started, I needed to ask. But Jasper cut me off as he said, "Bella, don't worry." And his power invaded my body as I suddenly felt calm and light, like I didn't care that my world was upside down.

I barely noticed when my body drifted to sleep as I collapsed to the ground. Jasper's power was still in my body as the dream flowed through my veins. I didn't care what it said, I didn't need to stress about anything. The reality swooped into me as my eyes drifted closed.

"Edward, I feel like I've known you my whole life," Lucy whispered as she looked at his boyish face. "I feel like I'm connected to you."

Edward only nodded because he knew that he too felt like it was their destiny to have that chat. He briefly wondered if Alice had already seen it. "You remind me of her Lucy, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. It is almost… a relief." He sighed with a small smile. "_Almost. _It hurts to hear about her."

Lucy smiled back, his cheekbones rising. "Then let's not talk about her, alright?"

He looked at her with his topaz eyes and didn't know what to say. He want to know everything about Bella Swan-Black, but he also wanted to cover his hands with his ears like a foolish little child. "If you want," he replied in his musical voice.

He shouldn't be pinning over a girl that had a husband now. But she wasn't just _a girl_, he was the love of his life. She had moved on, just like he planned. He could except that… he thought as his stomach clenched with anger. It would just take some time. He would not ruin her life when he was the one to leave her long ago. Edward Cullen did not deserve her.

In front of him was the beautiful Lucy, so much like her mother that he was shocked it was not her. Except Lucy was her own person, he was more outgoing, but so unpredictable at the same time. She was shocking gorgeous and the way she looked at him… not with hate like he had thought. She almost looked at him with… admiration.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you sure are something," she whispered as her plump lips moved closer to his. He froze, realizing that the look in her eyes was not just of admiration, but of lust, attraction and of love. Edward couldn't think, he couldn't even blink as she slowly leaned closer, giving him a slight opportunity to escape. He could run. He could pull away. He could say no.

But her face! It was so Bella. It was so the wonderful her. Here was Lucy Black, the thing he had that was Bella's and he couldn't pass it up. She was single, beautiful and fresh… new. _Not Bella._

Smoke whirled to none of my knowledge. I hadn't seen twice now, but I wasn't unsettled by this fact as I barely registered that I was dreaming of reality. Jasper stood over me as I opened my eyes carefully, scared of what had happened.

"You were sleeping," Jasper spoke as he felt the bewilderment rise from my own aura. "For the whole day. I thought you needed some rest."

I blinked, confused. Had I slept like a human for once?

"Jacob is home," he whispered. "Alice says it is time to go. I wish you well." And he disappeared out of the living room, I barely heard the front door shut.

I entered the bedroom on my tiptoes, quiet as to not wake Jacob. But I jumped as I saw Jacob was fully awake, he was waiting on the bed with a small paper in his hands. His eyes flashed with anger as his body shook.

"Calm down…" I began to say, but then I noticed the dresser had been knocked down on the floor, with clothes scattered across the bedroom. I didn't care about the mess as my eyes fell on the broken floorboard that was in view. My stomach clenched, and I was truly afraid of my husband then.

"Jake… Jacob- it's not what you think!" I whispered in a hiss.

His voice was surprisingly calm as he asked, "And what is it that I think Isabella Cullen?" I gasped as he held up the photo of Edward. I felt vemon sting my eyes. I wanted to cry, I want to cry so badly.

"Bella Black! It's always been Bella Black!" I sobbed, no tears out my eyes. I wanted to drop to my knees and explain to him for hours. That it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that anymore.

"Shush Bella. I don't want to hear it. For years I thought you were in love with me. But I see from all of this, that I was clearly wrong." He stood up and headed to the door. My head clicked into place and I ran to the door, throwing my hands out so he couldn't get by.

"I didn't hide that stuff there! I found it. _He left it._ It's my past Jake. You're my present!" I struggled to get the words out as I sobbed, my whole body convulsing.

Jacob didn't attempt to move me at first. "Tell me, my wife. Tell me that you don't still love him."

I sobbed harder and bent my head down. I was shaking so hard that I couldn't answer. And to be truthful, I didn't know how I would answer. I knew the words that would move from my mouth where not ones he wanted to hear. That made me cry harder.

He only nodded his head once, like he understood and moved to push me out of the way. I wiggled violently to escape his moving hands as he swept his arm out to move my body away from the door. I managed to move back in a flash and ran into his own body, pressing my face to his chest.

"No, no Jake! Don't go. I don't want you to go!" My whole face was tensed as I beat my hands to his strong chest, clenched in fist. I wanted him to understand. I couldn't be without him, he was my glue when Edward was not there.

His own face was hard as he just stared down at me, like he pitied me. "My father was right," he spat with hate. "You would rather have him if you could." And with one hard shove, I fell to the ground a few feet away from the door and he speed through.

I scrambled to my feet and ran after him, stumbling as I moved with heavy sobs escaping from my chest. The front door was opening as I flew down the stairs and quickly I managed to get to the porch as Jacob was down the stairs, near the lawn.

"Jacob!" I screamed through the dark night. "You promised! You said you would never leave me!" But he was gone, the wind rushing by my cold skin with the moon shinning with darkness above me. Then, I was truly alone.


	17. Return

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: well here is a jammed pack chapter for you all. My chapters are longer now if you have noticed because sadly I am nearing to an end and hopefully I want to keep my story below 20 chapters. Oh and just if anyone is bored, if you wanna you can read my other story called The Destiny of Youth which is a 2nd generation fic that is not very popular (tear tear) cause no 1 likes 2nd gen. fics. But if you like my writing style or bored out of your mine please read it cause it is sad to look at thoses small reviews lol. But back to my Twilight Story, here is a chapter for you all! Please R&R_

**Chapter 16:**

**Return**

"It'll be alright Bella," Edward whispered. I froze, my fingers to my face blocking my tearless eyes as I sobbed on the porch, my hands and knees on the hard wood surface. I didn't want to look up. No, he couldn't be here. Not now, not when my whole world was crashing.

To my utter amazement, I didn't want him here. But even so, I looked up and saw the beautiful body near me and standing on the green lawn. He was still as the wind blew his hair softly, he was a statue. The most beautiful statue that I had every set my eyes onto.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. I felt my whole body weak as my face was tightened and twisted with the pain I was feeling inside.

"I came for you Bella," he said quietly as if the wind was speaking from afar.

I managed to stand up, my legs barely supporting my weight, shaking and unsteady. I reached out and grabbed the porch for support. "You left me twenty years ago!" I spat out, anger seeping through my sorrow. "How dare you return here! You don't belong."

Edward merely smiled, a sad crooked smile and sighed into the cool night. I could almost feel the cold from his breath travel through the wind and hit me full on the nose. It was still the most amazing scent in the world. "I belong where ever you are Bella."

"I belong to Jake." I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground, but I never felt the wood give way as my hard body would hit the porch. Instead Edward's strong hands reached around me and he pulled me upright, not letting go.

"I left you long ago so you would move on. Because I loved you. And I let you have a normal life, because I loved you. And then I realize that you're life is as cursed as mine. I met your daughter and she told me everything. How you are now a vampire. You have a werewolf son even!" Edward chucked lightly, but it did not reach his eyes. He continued, "But the fact that you are as much like me, as I am too you now. It doesn't matter. I do not even care that your soul is lost. What I care about is that you are in love. In love with someone that is not me."

I sobbed as he looked at my face with hard black eyes. He still had not let go of me as I lay in his arms against his cold hard chest. "Bella, I thought I'd just let you go. It would be fair of me to let you love another. But I will always be selfish! And Bella," his eyes had turned golden again as he looked into my own gold ones. "Bella, I will fight to the very end to have you by my side. Because Bella Swan- I am in love with you."

A gasp escaped my throat even though I should have realized that all along. Why would he be here if he did not love me? The thought of it made me sob harder in his arms, but he held me steady so I would not fall. Suddenly I realize how it would look if Jacob had come home to find Edward and I wrapped so close together. And I vowed to never hurt Jacob ever again.

I stood up from Edward, disconnecting his locked hands with my own, as he was resistant to let me out of his hands. I straightened myself as I stood proudly, though I was still crying tearlessly. "I am no longer Bella Swan," I whispered. It hurt to say, but I knew it was true. "I am now Bella Black. For the rest of my life."

Edward's face was hard for a second, but then his guard let down and his lips frowned, his eyes sparkling with hurt. "Please Bella," he said in his musical voice. "Tell me its not too late...is it?"

And it took all my strength and love for Jacob to say. "_Yes_."

I turned and went back into the house, leaving Edward outside on the porch.

"Mom!?" I heard Sarah call from her room. Her voice was confused and scared. "What's happening?" she asked as I sat on the side of her bed.

"Sarah-Anna, Daddy is going to be gone for a while."

Her body snapped up from her lying position. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "When he left… he's not coming back?"

I felt wetness sting my eyes in sharp pains, but I knew it was vemon coating. It never poured over the edges. "I don't know," I whispered, squeezing my lips together. "I wish I did."

Sarah looked up into my eyes and she saw everything I was feeling. Hurt and unbelievable pain. "Why?"

"Everything has gone so wrong. I fell like my whole world is upside down. I don't understand it, I've lost everything that made my life what it is." I did not sob; I just sat there, hard as stone.

"Mom, you have me," I hear her say and felt her hand wrap around mine. "I will never ever leave you again. I promise." I smiled at her sadly, pushed her gently back into the bed and tucked the sheets around her body.

"I'll hold you to that," I said and kissed her forehead lightly.

Turning out of the room, I made my way to the bedroom so I could have the privacy not to let my children see me cry. I sat on the bed, and let the pain spread through me. It seemed like hours as I tuned everything out and just sobbed tearlessly, my hands over my face, my back to the headboard.

There was a soft knock at the window and just barely I heard it over my sobs. Edward's beautiful face shone back at me and he opened the window and slid gracefully into the room.

"I am sorry for causing you so much pain Bella," he whispered quietly, his musical voice ringing through the room.

"You shouldn't feel so honored," I replied icily through my fogged eyes. "It is not you who has caused me all this hurt."

I looked at him, standing by the window and felt all the memories flood back, how he had sat on the rocking chair when I told him I loved him and when he had spent the nights allowing me to curl against his stone body. I didn't want to remember. "Go away," I hissed, turning on the bed away from him.

"I won't stop Bella. Not until you are forever with me." His hands turned me gently on my other side as his face bent close to my nose.

My mind urged him to realize that it was the hardest thing. The hardest thing I had ever had to do, ever had to go through. It was even harder when he left me. Now it was the hardest to push him away.

I placed one of my hands softly to his shoulder. "_I love you_," I thought, one of my hands up to my chest trying to contain the emotions that swept threw my body. I got up to leave the room, I couldn't bare being close to him any more.

I heard Edward choke like he was gasping for air. I turned to him, quickly- afraid. "I heard you," he said, his eyes wide and confused. "I heard what you said."

I didn't understand. What had he heard? I gasped and pressed a hand to my head, had he heard my thoughts?

"Bella, you said you love me." His golden eyes stared at me as he tried to search my brain for more answers. I tried to block him out, closing my eyes and pressing the bottom of my palms to my forehead.

"No. No, no no! I don't!" I cried, banging my fist onto the wall by the bed. "I don't at all!"

Edward's laugh was cold and hard, but he moved in one swift step closer to my body. "I heard you. And it was wonderful. You spoke to me Bella. You opened up to me." His arms took me to his chest and he squeezed his forearms around my back, pressing me as close as possible.

"I knew you would Bella. It's love that's between us. Love." Edward pressed his cold lips to mine, in a rough and passionate kiss. His lips were so dead against my own cold ones that it burned as if frozen. I couldn't pull away as the fireworks exploded in my stomach and I could feel my legs getting weaker. His lips kept me standing as his tongue crept in my mouth, for the first time ever. It felt warm and almost a soothing calm as his tongue touched mine gently and so soft like a light pillow.

I moaned as his teeth grazed over my bottom lip, the feeling was absolutely perfect and it scared me into backing away.

"Edward…" I began, but Derrek barged down the stairs, two at a time and ran to me, his teeth bared at Edward. But he turned away from the other vampire to stare at me with terrified eyes. "Sarah-Anna is gone."

My stomach tightened. She had promised me to never run away again. "No, she isn't," I said stubbornly. "She is in her room."

"She's not in her room anymore-" Derrek began, but I silenced him with a hand. "She has probably gone for a walk."

"If she has, she should be bleeding down the street." And he held up the jacket she had been wearing that day. It was covered with spots of blood. I snatched it from my son's hands and brought it up to my face. My nose flared at the red spots. It smelt exactly like Sarah-Anna, bark trees with nature.

In a flash, I was in her room. It smelt like vampires. Three vampires… Jane, Demetri and Felix. How hadn't I seen it? How hadn't I heard it? My daughter was now bleeding to death in the hands of vampires. By the windows were scraps of struggle, her bed sheets were bunched up in knots and blood dotted the floor.

There wasn't time to even think, I was on a plane- five minutes later, headed to Italy.

"Your daughter knows too much," Caius explained. "Even though she may not have been brought here on solid terms, she will have too remain here." He flicked his long translucent fingers up his neck, pushing his shoulder-length hair back.

"You can't do that!" I cried, scared that I was talking back to the old and power vampire. "You will not kill my daughter." A hiss grew inside my stomach and rose out of my throat.

"Now, now Caius," Aro said, like he was a scolding mother. "She seems attached to this human- why she even calls it her daughter. Surely there is something that could be done to save the human's life."

Caius raised his eyebrows slightly. "Transformation."

Aro frowned and looked briefly over at me. "Well, how about it Bella? Would you like to change Sarah-Anna into a vampire?"

My lips curled over my teeth, I would not change my daughter even if some vampire royalty told me too. "I'm afraid not," I replied angrily. I glanced at Sarah-Anna who was sitting on a dark silver chair with guards around her. She gave me a frightened look- her look was how I felt, but I refused to show any sign of weakness.

"Then she dies," Caius said simply.

I launched myself at him, but Felix wrapped his bulky arms around me in one quick moment. "I don't think so Princess," he demanded with amusement in his voice.

"Don't be mad Bella," Aro forced with a happy smile. "I do have another option."

I stared at him blankly. Caius looked surprised. "You," he said with a jolly laugh.

"What about me?" I asked. "I have fallen into your trap just like you wanted. Isn't that enough?"

"A life for a life seems fair, doesn't it Marcus, Caius?" Aro asked, looking at his brothers. "We shall spare your daughters life, if you come and work for us."

Marcus, who had not said a word, lightly pressed his lips together. But he still did not speak.

"Well…" Caius began. "I do not know Aro." He starred at me longer. "She still has not demonstrated her powers."

"Oh yes! That is why we received her daughter isn't it? Jane and Demetri had some interesting words about her. Edward too." My stomach tightened. They believed I had some powerful ability that would be useful to them.

"I have nothing to offer," I spat, wanting to run to my daughter's arms and hug her so tightly.

"Why, now Bella, aren't we discussing Sarah-Anna's life? You will need to try harder in saving her."

"I…" I started, I couldn't explain it- what power did I have? "I have these dreams. Dreams of… reality. And the future."

Aro's face smiled even brighter and his skin looked like it would crack. "Well, that is new information. Edward's memory had just shown he could not read your thoughts. Jane could not use her talent on you either." His cloudy eyes moved over me as if he saw me in a whole new light. "You are powerful Bella, but I wonder if you are more powerful than me."

An onion skin hand reached out in front of me. "Might I try?" he asked, his eyes hungry beneath the red cloud. I glanced at Sarah-Anna who looked confused as I stretched my hand out for his.

His eyes locked on mine, but they did not cloud over like I had seen in my dreams. But they flashed a dark red, then black and his face became still as stone. I closed my eyes so I would not have to look at his horrible face, but then I saw memories. Memories that were not mine.

A war, Aro stood standing on a field looking at his brother hunched over a man- dead. Aro's mouth drenched with blood, a whole town with their blood sucked out. Other people's memories that Aro had taken. Edward stood taking his hand. Edward's memories… their first kiss, Edward's lonely nights lying on his couch listening to CDs over and over, pain and love mixed together. Aro's family, Marcus and Caius and two other woman.

The memories faded as Aro pulled his hand back, stepping a pace back- his eyes black as stone. "Amazing," he whispered, with a frightened voice. His bodyguards stepped foreword to grab me, but Caius waved them away, his eyes wide at his brother's reaction.

"We must have you!" Aro hissed, his voice now beyond excited. "Work for us and your daughter is free."

"Wait!" Caius said and his voice was raised an octave. "It is not all your decision Aro. I do not feel comfortable with a human with all our secrets."

"Caius," Aro complained and pointed at me. "She took my memories! And she is not a mind reader…" He turned back to my face. "Or are you?"

"No," I corrected. "I do not know what I am. But I have never read anyone's thoughts like that until now. I saw all of your memories."

"Hmmm…" Aro's looked me up and down, his eyes cloudy now and confused. "Exactly like my own power."

Caius just sat there, his posture perfect, but he did seem to be puzzling exactly like his brother.

"Demetri, didn't you say that Bella here used your tracking?" The man raised his head that was covered in wavy locks. He only nodded, like he was ashamed. I noticed Felix give him a smirk.

"But she did not take _my_ power!" Jane protested. "Her mind was just blocked!"

"Maybe you are getting rusty," Aro replied dryly. "You have not used your power in a while. There have not been any trouble makers lately."

Jane looked like she was smacked in the face. She gasped and placed her hands on her small hips. "That is not true!" she whined in her child voice. She headed to the other side of the room, her feet barely making a sound as she stomped over… to where Sarah-Anna was sitting.

It was my turn to gasp and I ran in front of her, to block her way. "Don't you dare touch her you freak!" I yelled, my voice bouncing off the stonewalls of the silent room. Jane merely grabbed my shoulder to push me out of the way.

I felt rage storm into my body, could feel her cold body radiate on mine. Then she was screaming while her hand stayed onto my shoulder like it was stuck there. Her body twitched and she shuddered with pain. Her red eyes turned blank as she screamed louder as shivers ran down her back. Soon her hand fell and she collapsed to the ground, her thin frame didn't move, she just laid there with her face pressed to the smooth surface.

Aro laughed happily. "Ha ha! That's exactly what I thought would happen. Up now Jane," he commanded. "You have felt the feel of fire before." Aro shooed his hand to his guards and they moved in a quick movement as they took my forearms into their grips.

"They do not have powers Bella, you can not take theres'," he explained calmly. He walked to Jane who was standing with a dazed expression on her beautiful young face. "Now you can test your powers on the human Janey."

I hissed loudly and tried to break free of the grasps around my arms. But I was outnumbered and their strength held me still as I kicked and screamed in struggles. Jane slowly walked to Sarah-Anna, but she held from her powers.

"Now Bella, join our ranks. You could be cherished like a princess." Aro looked at me and raised a hand for Jane to withdraw a step. "Your daughter could be free, wouldn't you like that?"

Looking at Sarah-Anna's scared eyes and her shaking body from the cold and the fear, I knew I would do anything to set her free. I sighed in defeat.

Aro raised his hand in a seal of the deal and I sadly reached my hand out to shake his.

"No!" came a musical voice from the doorway. Suddenly I felt my whole world feel better, I was safe. He had come even if I had told him not too.

"Volturi, it is time for you to let your guests leave," Edward stood in the doorway, with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and even Rosalie. Beside them were two giant wolves- Jacob and Derrek.

Out of thin air, Lucy appeared beside Sarah-Anna and she smiled in a sneer. "I'm afraid that is not going to happen."

Aro glanced to my daughter with his own odd smile. "That is correct Lucy."


	18. A War

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_**A/N (its important so actually read what I say pwease):** Well this is my second last chapter! Yeppers that's right, I thought it was longer and it would be a lot more complicated, but I decided every good thing must come to an end and sadly it will end- be shocked, usually I never finish fics. I almost cried while writing this chapter, but I didn't so hopefully its not too sad. It's supposed to be romantic, not sad people!_

**Chapter 17:**

**A War**

Lucy's eyes were bright red. They shone with evil, a crimsons red beneath her long brown hair. Her chin pushed out, she stood tall and proud as Aro smiled up at her. I starred at her as the battle began. Lucy stood in front of my other daughter so she could not escape. Edward was calling for me; I heard his beautiful voice cry out from across the room where he was fighting Demetri and Felix. A tugging on my shoulder made me snap back into reality. I turned to face the two bodyguards that still had me in a hold.

"Aro has requested we go to a safer place where the deal can be finished," he said and began to pull me to a door I had not noticed.

A loud growl echoed from behind him. One large paw clawed at his face and Derrek in his gray wolf form appeared on top of the vampire. He bared his teeth at me in greeting, but turned to a pile of vampires that were attacking the strongest werewolf.

Jacob's rough red fur was slightly bleeding as the vampires attempted to bite him. In an instant, I was by his side fighting the vampires off him. One backed off when they saw me, two others continued to kill my husband.

I managed to push a vampire's chest who was strong as steel and crushing Jacob's neck. My fingers began to tingle and then the vampire had blown across to the opposite wall when my palm had reached his. Jacob's eyes found mine for a brief second, questioning and confused before he turned and pinned a vampire to the ground.

"Bella! Your daughter!" Edward yelled as he tried to snap at a beautiful dark haired vampire. My head spun to the silver chair, and Lucy was pulling Sarah-Anna to the door. Sarah-Anna was struggling, but she was no match for Lucy's strong grip. I rushed to my two daughters, weaving through the battle of fights.

"Lucy!" I yelled, a few feet away. When she looked up without thinking, I had her wrists clenched in my palms.

"What has happened to you?" I gasped as finally her red eyes reached my gold sparkling ones.

"Bella, you are foolish- you can not win this war. It would be better to join us now." Her voice was hard and cold, like her eyes, there was no longer any magic or love.

"Do you not realize what is going on Lucy? Everyone is FIGHTING! The war has begun. You have even drunk human blood. Come back to the right side my daughter."

She barely even glanced at the horror scene surrounding us. "I have found my calling. The Volturi says I am perfect for them," she hissed.

"To serve them! Do you not see your adopted father and brother fighting for your sister's life- and for _your_ life?" Lucy's eyes found Jacob's and they grew soft pink for a moment.

"Mom-" she started, but was cut off by Edward who had run to clutch my arm. "Bella!" he yelled over the screams. "We must flee, they have called for back-up." I grabbed Sarah-Anna's hand and turned to hold Lucy's too, but her eyes were cold again, her frame was still as ice.

"You can not leave," she said, almost like a robot. Suddenly Jane jumped out and held her arms tightly around Edward's neck.

"Go!" Edward commanded and he flipped Jane over his head. They rolled across the room, I heard Edward scream in agony. I bit my lip, wondering if I should help or save my daughter while I could. I started to pull Sarah-Anna to the direction Edward had went, Lucy did not move- she did not stop me nor did she follow.

"Stop her!" I heard Aro's voice rise above the roars and he was a few meters away from the silver chair, starring at Lucy, but pointing to me. Without thinking, I began to run. Lucy was on my heels as I picked up Sarah in my arms and ran to the way I had come in. Many of the vampires stopped to stare at us, but they resumed when Edward reached out and ripped Jane's shoulder blade.

I was halfway to the door when Lucy grabbed my arm in a tight grasp and twisted it painfully behind my back. I dropped Sarah-Anna to the ground and she sprawled away a few feet, her arm was limp.

"Stay Bella, or I will make you stay," she said, quiet and hard with her teeth clenched together. She began to twist my arm further behind my back. I balled my hands into fists to stop from screaming.

Derrek appeared, his face in shock as he stood in front of me, now in human form. There were cuts all around his arms and legs, but he picked up Sarah and placed her steadily on her feet. He looked at Lucy, but did not step forward. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt his sister, even if she was now on the dark side.

"Stop that!" he spoke finally, he still didn't move though, but he was yelling at Lucy. "How can you do that? She loves you!"

I felt her grip loosen, but her hands still remained on my backside. "You don't understand!" I heard her sob suddenly, but she stopped when she heard the sound break from her throat.

"You are a murderer!" he shrieked with anger and hurt. "You are evil, what more is there to understand?"

"Leave Derrek, leave before they get you too." I could feel Lucy weaken, and I did what I had to do. In a second, I had her cheek to the ground, her hands behind her back. She began to cry out for help.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I am so, so sorry," I whispered, my stomach turning as I pressed my knee into the small of her back. "If you choose this life, I except it. But I will get my family out."

I heard her start to sob either from the pain or the words. I realized that what I had said meant I no longer thought she was apart of my family. With one last shove so she would stay on the ground, I turned to Derrek and Sarah-Anna and we began running again. I called out to the Cullen's and my husband to get out. I didn't know if they could hear me though as we wove through the crowd.

A few meters from the exit, something caught around my leg and I tumbled to the ground, Sarah-Anna falling with me as her hand was still in mine. Lucy appeared in thin air, her palm around my ankle. She was lying on the ground as well, as she dove to catch me.

"Let go." I thought it was Derrek, but the voice sounded too hard, raspy and rough like it hadn't ever been used. Marcus stood behind Lucy and immediately she peeled her hand off my ankle. "Go find Aro," he coughed as he spoke. I had never heard him speak until now. He reached out a hand and helped me up, he did not go near Sarah-Anna though.

He talked urgently and quickly so that Sarah's human mind could not comprehend it. "You must go. Run and don't come back. I see you have two powerful relationships, but- _this is crucial_- you will only ever love one. One the most. One always. But when the dark and light collide, one will only stand tall. That does not mean that one is your one." I blinked at his words, but when my eyes opened again, he was gone and Emmett was pulling Sarah up from the ground, Alice made a dash to the door while the other Volturi vampires ran to the other. I ran with them, out onto the streets to freedom and brightness.

When we had run out of the horrible underground palace, I looked around to see if everyone was there. Carlisle was examining a large cut on Rosalie's forehead, Esme was on the ground, fingering the rips on her legs. Sarah was still in Emmett's large arms and he was careful not to touch her arm that was positioned in a crooked way. Jasper and Alice were holding hands, gazing at eachother's eyes. They did not have much cuts or damage to their pale skins.

Derrek was arguing angrily with Edward, and they both looked at me when they saw I had emerged from the secret hideaway. The look on Derrek's face made my stomach turn and suddenly I realized that Jacob was not among us. I turned and jumped back into the long tube that lead underground. I barely heard Edward's shouts of protest. My Jacob was still down there. My husband. My love. My life.

I ran back into the dark room, shouting out Jacob's name, my body becoming weaker as I pushed to move faster. I gasped, my voice echoing of the only sound in the hollow and terrible room. Jacob was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. His eyes were closed and his arms were twisted in awkward positions, his legs curled slightly and his body covered in cuts and rips.

"Oh no! Oh, please no!" I cried, my body shaking as I approached him, my knees giving way and I fell by his side on the blood filled floor. "Jake! Jacob can you hear me?" I pounded on the hard floor, it cracked under my strength, but I banged even louder. _This could not be happening. I wouldn't let it. No. No! Not him. Not now._

My hands rolled down his body, desperately trying to seal his cuts, pressing my palms to the biggest rips that were pouring blood. I knew it was no use, but I had to try. "You can't die on me Jacob Black! We are forever! Forever Jake." I shook harder as my head collapsed on his body and I barely breathed as I sobbed uncontrollably from my cursed and tearless eyes.

Then I heard his voice, his rough and childish, but deep voice come up from his throat. "I knew you would come," he managed to say. His body was still as he spoke and he opened his eyes slowly to gaze up at me through his blurred eyes.

"Of course I did," I sputtered, realized that he could talk. "I would never leave you Jacob." A tinkle of a laugh sprang from my body, happily that he was alive. "Oh Jake, you had me scared." I sobbed even harder, still laughing with joy.

"Take care of the kids," he spoke and it was hard and sad. I immediately stopped laughing. I saw one of his hands open, his fingers spreading. His face was pained as he did so, and I could see the last bits of life fading out of his body. I wrapped my hand through his fingers, wanting to hold on forever. I believed it I grabbed harder, he would be able to hold on.

"Tell Sarah and Derrek I love them. And try and get Lucy back. She will eventually," he continued, his voice weakening and he croaked louder. I could barely understand what was coming out of his mouth.

"No!" I screamed in anger. "No Jake. You can tell them. You can tell them when I take you too them." I began to stand up, pulling his arm gently. "They are outside, I'll carry you if I have too. We'll make it to the light."

Jacob made no move to attempt to stand up. His head jerked to the side as if he was trying to shake his head. "It's the end for me Bella," he sighed and his eyelids began to drift closed.

My hands reached to stroke his neck, up to his cheek and to his forehead. My fingers were trembling as I willed him to open his eyes.

"Jacob you can live! I love you! I love you and I always will. _You_. Just you. Please Jake, you can't leave me."

His eyes were closed, but he spoke in less than a whisper. "I know Bella. But promise me something."

I was weeping so much that my voice broke when I hissed, "Anything!"

"I know that you love him-" I cut him off with a cry. "No. No I don't! I won't. Ever. No. No!"

He still spoke and I saw his fingers start to roll inward together. "Do what makes you happy Bella. Be happy." I felt the heat that was radiating from his body fly away into the air. My hands gripped onto his neck, but no pulse ran through his veins and he was cold as ice.

My face wrinkled into pain and I sat there, sobbing through blurry eyes as I took my last glance at my husband. I felt the vemon in my eyes break free and a single tear rolled down my cheek. It burned my skin and it fell onto Jacob's dead body. A hissing noise rose into the room, a burning and cracking sound.

A pile of ruby red dust lay where Jacob's body had been. His blood had vanished along with the carcass. That was the first and last time a tear had escaped from my eye.

_**A/N:** I decided that I didn't want to ruin the chapter so I put an ending author's note. It's a nice surprise isn't it:) Well not for Jacob though, I loved him- I really did! So don't rag on me that I am a Jake hater because it is just for the purpose of my story. Tear tear. I was going to make Edward kill him- I no! that would have been even more terrible!- but I thought I'd at least give Edward a break. He is already hated enough in my fic. Remember though, ONE chapter left. I know, tear tear. _


	19. Epologue

**When the Dark and Light Collide**

_A/N: Oh my gosh! I am done!! Finally WOOT! I am one happy person that I am finally done. This last chapter is kind of a cheezzzy but I suppose it needed a happy(ish?) ending. While writing this I kept thinking of a sequel- and MAYBE if people would want it, I was thinking of writing a second fic to this one a few years later with Bella. OR the life through Sarah-Anna a few years later from this one. Tell me if you would life to actually have another story or if I should just end it here. Thank you to all my readers and I'm expecting my fic to go on all of your favorites list ;) Read and Review for the last time pwease!!!_

**Epilogue**

"Bella, you are simply breath-taking," Jacob's adolescent face smiled at me with his wide grin and sparkling white, sharp teeth. "You look as young as you did when you were eighteen."

We both laughed and I swatted at him playfully. Of course I was the same- my body was permanently trapped in a teenage body. "Well thank you, but I must say- you are looking kind of old."

He smirked at me, the thin line around his mouth barely showed. "It's not about me today, it's about you. Happy birthday." He placed a small cupcake in front of me and grinned again.

"I don't see why you are saying that, I died twelve years ago," I told him, taking the cupcake and sniffing the icing. It smelt revolting and I placed it back down.

"Because, today you would have turned thirty years old. The big 3-0. It's the day you would be dreading if you were human." He used his finger and drew the numbers onto the cupcake, scrapping away the pink icing.

"And I suppose you are going to say, I would eat a whole cake on my thirtieth birthday as well?" I picked up the cupcake and peeled off the wrapper holding it together. Jacob looked at me curiously, wondering if I was actually going to eat it.

"Obviously," he said with an air of cockiness, but then his tone was serious. "You know Bella, I love you."

I laughed at his serious tone and he frowned slightly. I pulled off a bit of icing and placed it on his nose in a quick move that he couldn't stop me. "I love you too Jakey." I knew he hated that nickname and I loved to tease him about it.

"So what did you think would happen when you turned thirty?" Jacob asked, and strangely his tone was still serious, but he put a rusted finger to his nose and wiped the icing off.

"Hmmm," I thought, not really focusing on the question. I was more excited at starring at his beautiful and strong lips. "I suppose I wanted to be in love."

"Check," Jacob held up his finger that was still covered in icing. "What else?"

I raised my eyebrow, wondering why he was so interested. "Umm, a child maybe?"

Jacob seemed satisfied at my answer and he placed his finger in his mouth to suck off the pink icing. I didn't see why he was so happy about that, we both knew that I could never have a child. I was perfectly content with the little apartment my boyfriend and I had- it was a fine life.

"Me too," he replied quietly with his finger still in his mouth.

"Are you sad about that?" I asked, confused and feeling upset that Jacob wanted a child so badly. There would be none in our future.

"Open the cupcake." He seemed to hold his breath as he stared at my fingers that were around the unwrapped cupcake.

"Why?" I questioned, but still I split the cupcake in half and gasped. In the middle was a white gold band with a large diamond- an engagement ring.

"Oh Jake!" I sputtered, hugely surprised. The fact that we had hardly enough money to afford the ring and that he was actually _proposing_! My stomach was in flip flops, the ring still in the cupcake in my hands.

Jacob picked up the ring from the battered cupcake and held it in his big hands. I briefly wondered how he managed to hold onto the small ring with the wide tips of his fingers. "It was my mother's," he explained. "Her name was Sarah and she gave me this ring before she died. She told me to give it to the woman I knew would make me happy for the rest of my life."

He never usually talked about his mother, so I knew this would be a once in a lifetime conversation. "Bella, you always said you wanted to get married when you were thirty years old," Jacob continued and he took my hand in one of his, the ring in his other.

"Will you marry me?"

I kissed him more passionately then I ever had, loving the feeling of fire on his lips. He slipped the ring on my finger as our lips meet and he had me in his arms, my feet off the ground as he twirled us around in circles.

"Forever." He said.

"_Forever_." I repeated, and then we kissed again.

"He'll live on Mom," I heard Sarah-Anna say. We were standing in our Forks backyard; Jacob's ashes lay in a small tall vase on top of a standing black bench. The funeral was over, I had not gotten a priest- they usually did not come near vampires, of course they did not know why. But Sam had stood beside the bench and said a few vows of death. He had asked me if I wanted to say something, but I turned him down and stood in front of the bench, silent and still.

"Through his memories." Sarah-Anna wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her head to my shoulder. I hugged her back, but my eyes did not leave the vase with my husband's ashes.

I felt a hot hand slide into my palm and I quickly looked up. I sighed slightly, it was Derrek. His hot rusted skin was not of my husband's. I curled my lips slightly at the side in an attempt to smile. Derrek squeezed my hand in response. "I'll miss him," he said.

"We all will." My stomach turned, a beautiful soft and flowing voice came from behind. I hadn't heard that sound for what felt like forever.

"Lucy." I exhaled loudly and tore my eyes from Jacob's ashes to stare at my daughter. She was standing in a long white dress that reached her ankles; in her hands she held one single black rose. Her eyes were shining an odd orange colour, she looked older, wiser and so fragile. Lucy walked past me and placed the rose by the other flowers that were scattered on the bench. She bent down and kissed the outside of the vase. Her arm moved to rub her eyes out of habit; it was so fast I could only see.

Her face moved back to mine and she glanced at Derrek and Sarah-Anna for a second before her eyes lingered back to me. "I didn't mean for him to die Mom," she began. Derrek was growling so lightly. I placed a hand on his shoulder like I used to do to his father. His eyes were hard as he starred at Lucy.

"It is not your fault Lucy," because I knew it wasn't. "It was set in his destiny before you were even around." I thought of how he was my Paris, Edward was my Romeo. Jacob had to die I knew, he was not immortal. I wished I wasn't either.

"But-" she stuttered. "I knew you would come if they had… Sarah. I told them everything." Her hands clenched into a tight ball, weaving them through her fingers. "I apologize." Lucy turned to her adopted sister. "I will spend my whole existence making it up to you." Sarah-Anna nodded, but I knew she was still angry. She had a right to be.

Sarah turned to leave, but Lucy pulled her back softly. "You are much better than me." Those were the right words, she had always been good at expressing her thoughts. "I sometimes forget what it is like to be human." Sarah-Anna had a tear running down from her eyes and Lucy caught it on her index finger. The jealousy of human to vampire faded that day.

I briefly wondered how Lucy had gotten away from the Volturi. They were not ones to let their servants run free. I decided that it would be another day to find out. I had honoured my husband's dying wish.

When my two daughters had walked away, I noticed that Derrek still had his hand in mine. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked out of the blue. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised, but my body still felt dead and cold.

"Well the guests are inside munching on snacks, you should go eat," I replied, letting go of his hand and walking up to the vase. I was so close; I almost felt Jacob's presence beside me.

"No, I meant forever." Derrek was still standing where he was, he had not moved to go back into the house. I looked at the vase as I talked. "What do you mean?" My eyes had turned black- did he want to leave me now when my world was already dead? I did not think I could stop him.

"If you want," I stated, not feeling any emotions, I couldn't feel anymore. But there was something boiling in my stomach; was it hurt? All I had felt in the past days were pain.

"Mom, I know _you _want me to go." I spun around to Derrek, my eyes still black. But they were a soft black, almost gray.

"I don't," I said immediately without thinking. And I never wanted him to leave. He was the closest thing I had to my husband. He was exactly like Jacob.

"You do." His voice was hard and pained as he spoke. "I was only here because Dad wanted me." My stomach coiled from the word 'Dad'. He had left behind a son, the greatest thing he had ever had.

"Never think that I don't love you Derrek." He stepped closer with his arms slightly opened. I realized then that I had never hugged him. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and he pulled me closer. His skin burnt like Jacob's had and his smell was exactly the same. I didn't flinch back, I welcomed the familiar.

"You are so like him," I whispered and I felt his chest swell with pride. I glanced up from his shoulder with a small smile. It was cold outside, the sun was setting and the sky was starting to fill with darkness. It was twilight.

"_Bella_." I was wrong, so wrong. There was one person that was so Jacob, more than Derrek. And that was Billy. His father- it was Jacob's flesh, his family, his blood. He was wheeling his chair towards me, bouncing slightly from the rough grassy mounds.

"I am surprised to see you here," I said, taking my arms off of Derrek and facing the old man. His skin was rusted red and beautiful. The news of Jacob's death spread though the town like wild fire, the rumors that flew though Forks were horribly naïve- some roaming from that he was murdered by a German Nazi, others that he had cliff dived and broken his scull. The one that stung the most was that Jake had killed himself after Edward had returned- that is was my fault that he had died. In the truth, I knew it was right.

I supposed the rumors had finally found Billy. Sam had told me that after Jacob and I's fight, Jacob had gone to his father's house and out to the beach to clear his head. Derrek had shone up and recounted that I had gone to Italy to save our daughter. Immediately Jacob and Derrek were on a plane- the same plane that Edward was on.

"It is my son's funeral," Billy replied, his voice was not the standoff it usually was, nor was it was icy. It was hurt and pained.

"You missed your son's wedding, I assumed you would have missed his death goodbye as well," I stated. My voice was hard and angered like his usually was to me. I knew he was there to blame me for his son's death. I couldn't blame him.

"You were good for him Bella." Billy Black wheeled his chair passed Derrek and I and placed his hand on the vase. "I want you to know that Jacob," he whispered, talking to the ashes. Some would have found it odd, but I found it simply sweet.

He sighed and turned to face me, but his hand still remained pressed to the vase. "It was just that there needed someone to hold the Black tradition of werewolves, and with you, Jacob would never have a son."

I felt Derrek's head limp down sadly and he edged back to the house. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, reaching out his right hand to Billy.

"I'd like to introduce you to Derrek Black. This is Jacob's son."

Billy's eyes were hard for a moment, they were dark brown like Jacob's and his eyebrows creased in the middle. It was strange to realize that Billy had never even met Derrek face to face. He never came to the house and usually Jacob stayed away from the reserve.

I could hear Derrek's heart race beat faster as his hand was placed out in thin air. Billy had not grasped it in his rusted hands. Even with all the anger between Jacob and his father, I knew that he talked about Billy with respect and pride when I wasn't around. Derrek longed for everything that Jacob had.

When I was about to push Derrek's face away and leave, Billy's big hand collided with my son's and they shook hands and smiled at each other. "It is finally good to meet you," Billy spoke and his voice was soft and strangled with emotion. "I'm sorry we have not met before, I had heard many great things about you- from your father even."

At the same time, they both looked at the vase and sighed. I could see a friendship beginning to blossom.

I heard them talking, but I didn't listen as I gazed at Billy's hand that still had not left the vase. "_Do you see that Jake?_" I whispered to myself. "_A family_." Jacob would be happy, it was his greatest wish.

"Mom?" Derrek asked, breaking my thoughts. When I looked up, he spoke. "Do you want to come in now with us?" I only noticed then that Billy's hand was off Jake's vase.

I shook my head. "You go on without me. I think I want to stay out here for a while."

"It's getting late," Derrek disapproved and I laughed inwardly; he sounded a lot like Jacob.

"I won't be long." He looked at me with hard eyes. "Promise," I vowed and his eyes lightened and pushed Billy's wheelchair inside.

The wind shook and a scent that made my body tingle from head to toe invaded my body. I knew that scent anywhere, it was the most beautiful smell. He was in front of my face in a second, his golden eyes on mine. He looked down at me, his dark eyelashes fluttering.

"I will always be thankful for him," Edward reflected to himself and I. "He kept you safe." I knew he was talking about Jacob.

"He did a lot more than that." My voice broke; I wanted Jacob there to hold me together like he always did.

"I'm sure you know why I am here," his voice was light and musical, but his eyes were hard and determined.

I nodded my head, there could only be one reason.

"I can't be with you."

For now I knew I couldn't be in love with him. Of course he would always be in my heart, but the over-powering of Jacob's memory made me forget all about my first love. My mind still swam with the memories I had of Jacob, my first and only husband. He was always there for me and even though he was dead he would remain by my side. I knew he would.

"Bella," Edward started, his golden eyes hurt. "Are you sure?"

I picked up the lid off the vase and gently picked up a small handful of Jacob's ashes. I let them run though my fingers and they fell back into the hollow depths of the tall glass. I could almost hear the rough and happy voice of Jacob. It made me sigh out in the night, "_I love you, be happy_."

I couldn't be happy without my Jacob, but I would try.

"I'm sorry Edward, but that is my choice." He nodded, his slightly messy bronze hair blew in the wind. "Maybe another time, another place," I whispered and the words traveled into the air as Edward flew away from me. I knew it was the right decision. My heart died in Jacob's hands. They would remain in his hands.

The sun faded, shadowing the last bits of light. A second later, the moon was in view and it sparkled on the black background. It was simply breathtaking. A collide of both worlds.

**The End** -tear tear-


	20. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks to the wonderful reviews from all my readers, I have decided to create a new sequel to When the Dark and Light Collide entitled _Lost Souls_. Please read this but no guarantees it is any good or better than this story. The code is (will not let me post link): s/3517334/1

**Lost Souls ** Summary : 

_Six years later after Jacob's death, Bella struggles to reclaim her life, which is lost without her husband. She finds her past coming back to haunt her, beautiful and mythological as it is. Bella would never have thought it would be a struggle for survival._

Please Read and Review and I look foreward to seeing you all on my alerts list :) 

**From: Stephanie aka GoddessLove**

**xxoo**


End file.
